Confrontation
by Beverley-Cullen
Summary: Bella est une jeune fille de 16 ans et contrairement aux jeunes ados de son âge, elle ne dors pas, ne se nourrit pas de la même façon. Son teint est très pale et des cernes violettes sont visibles sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle déménage à Forks tout bascule..
1. Prologue

Bonjour chers Twilighters !

J'ai décidé d'exposer ma fiction sur ce site, elle est déjà éditée sur mon blog mais je sais que beaucoup de personnes viennent sur pour en lire.

Je suis consciente que je fais beaucoup de fautes de terminaisons et de temps et je m'en excuse d'avance.

Prologue

Bella est une jeune fille de 16 ans et contrairement aux jeunes ados de son âge, elle ne dors pas, ne se nourrit pas de la même façon. Son teint est très pale et des cernes violettes sont visibles sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle déménage à Forks tout bascule..

J'espère que ma fiction vous plaira :)

.Beverley.


	2. Chapitre 1

Le soleil devenait de moins en moins présent au fur et à mesure du temps passé dans cet avion. Á travers le hublot, j'imaginai déjà la verdure et les multiples forêts qui entouraient Forks comme me l'avait raconté Charlie par téléphone. Partie d'Arizona, l'avion s'en allait donc pour Forks, une petite fille perdue parmi les arbres et les longues routes, tout l'inverse de ma ville natale.

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan ou plutôt Bella, je préfère. J'ai 16 ans et mon année de première s'avère être déjà perturbée par ce déménagement. Le soleil cognant d'Arizona ne me manquera pas vraiment, celui-ci m'était devenu plus que trop envahissant et insupportable depuis mon incident. Ma mère voulait profiter de la nouvelle gloire de mon beau père, un base-baller professionnel, il était donc question de m'envoyer chez mon père avec qui je n'ai jamais vraiment vécu.

Charlie se trouve être le shérif de Forks, ma venue allait surement être attendue par tout le monde..une chose que je redoutée énormément, je déteste être le centre d'attention des autres et encore moins depuis ce qu'il s'est passée il y a 8 mois.

Avec mes cheveux bruns comportant des reflets roux et ma peau plus que pale, d'un blanc inexplicable. Mon teint de peau était encore plus claire depuis le jour de mes 16 ans, il y a maintenant 8 mois, drôle d'anniversaire en réalité, le plus loufoque et terrifiants de tous. Bien-sur, pour tout le monde il s'est déroulé normalement mais pour moi, c'est autre chose..

Un soupir se faisait entendre, voyant par le hublot la piste de l'aéroport de Forks. Ayant stoppée ma respiration durant cette heure de vole pour le bien de tous je pouvais sentir que l'avions se posé délicatement, presque comme s'il flotté en réalité, mon sourire apparût alors en voyant des nuages gris survoler la ville. Je n'aurai donc pas à protéger me protégé du soleil, ma peau ne l'accueillait pas vraiment de façon amical généralement. Charlie était là, agitant ses bras afin que je puisse le remarquer, j'en étais presque gênée. L'air de Forks était si paisible et sans mauvaises odeurs apparentes.

En arrivant nez à nez devant Charlie, étrangement je ne ressentais plus le devoir de retenir ma respiration afin de ne pas sentir son odeur, mais celle-ci semblait peut forte, ce qui me rassura en fin de compte. Comment aurais-je pu vivre avec lui au cas contraire ?! Ceci me mis réellement à l'aise, comme si j'étais à nouveau quelqu'un de normal..

Charlie était venu me chercher avec sa voiture de patrouille, ce qui me rendait assez tendue, tout le monde pouvait nous voir, tout les curieux remarquerons ma présence et moi la leur, ce qui ne sera pas facile..Il me sera difficile de tenir en place avec tout ces regards sur moi et ces odeurs dispersées un peu partout dans l'air.

Lors de notre "balade" en voiture, j'observai la route; les forêts apparaissaient, j'aurai donc de quoi me détendre en cas de crises passagères..Charlie était silencieux, après tout nous n'avons jamais étaient proches tout les deux et vivre ensemble sera surement une situation assez inhabituelle.

Arrivée devant mon nouvel habita, une petite maisonnette banale si je puis dire, Charlie m'aida à porter mes valises jusqu'à ma nouvelle chambre. Cette chambre était une pièce assez sombre, ce que j'aimais beaucoup. Je remerciai Charlie d'un signe de la tête et celui-ci me laissa ranger mes affaires tranquillement.

_**  
**__**- Désolé, mais je n'ai rien de bien bon dans le frigo pour ce soir. Alors se sera de la pizza. **_  
Lança alors Charlie du bas des escaliers.  
_**- Pas de problème. **_  
Lui lançais-je sur le même ton.

Cela allait vraiment le changer de vivre avec quelqu'un, pour ma part ce sera pareil, vivre avec un solitaire ne doit pas être facile.

Depuis quelques mois mon appétit n'était plus le même, je mangé de tout mais le goût avait disparût et cela ne soulagé pas mon estomac qui crié souvent famine..il ne voulait pas d'une alimentation comme j'en avais l'habitude depuis 16 ans. L'odeur des gens m'attirait fortement, ils feraient l'affaire pour un repas..ce qui semble assez macabre je l'avoue bien..mais je n'avais plus vraiment ce dégoût là depuis ce temps. C'est alors que le soir de mes 16 ans, ma vie bascula, tout à changé et moi seul pouvais le remarquer.

Charlie venait de commander une pizza, celle-ci arriva en une quinzaine de minutes et nous voilà alors à table, le silence inondé la cuisine et je peinai à essayer de manger, ne voulant pas provoquer aucun soupçons auprès de mon père. Je ne ressentais effectivement plus de goût concernant la nourriture que j'ingurgitai, celle-ci me donné presque la nausée, j'avalai donc une seule petite part de la pizza commandée, quant à Charlie, il se hâtait de manger le reste. Le repas finit, je me mis alors à faire la vaisselle, voyant le sourire de Charlie en signe de remerciement. Il se posta directement devant son post de télé, un Match allait sûrement avoir lieu ce soir à la télévision, j'étais à la fois contente de ne pas devoir supporter les questions que Charlie avait en tête, je les sentais trottées en lui, hésitant à chaque seconde durant le repas à me les poser et au final cela ne se produisait pas, je soufflai donc.

Lorsque j'eus fini de faire la vaisselle, instantanément je le prévenais que je montai dans ma chambre afin de dormir, chose qu'il croirait évidemment. Après tout aux yeux des gens, je suis une lycéenne normale, qui dors, mange et vie normalement, comme tout le monde.  
Cette pensée me faisait à la fois rire et avoir des nausées. Depuis 8 mois, je ne vivais plus de cela, du moins en ce qui concerne la normalité de mon existence, du sommeil et de la nourriture d'un simple mortel. Allongée sur mon lit, les yeux fermés je me souvenais de cette soirée, ce soir où ma vie a basculé, ce soir où depuis je suis la seule à porter ce fardeau douloureux, la seule à me rendre compte à quel point la vie est longue et ennuyante.

Certes, depuis cet événement les temps sont longs, mais il est amusant de savoir la moindre pensée d'une personne, même si cela fait que ma concentration doit entre très développée, précise et directe. J'eus un flash, cet homme, brun, grand et d'un regard envoûtant, sa violence jetée sur moi et ma vie de lycéenne banale qu'il m'avait enlevée. Je venais de rentrer de la fête organisée par mes amis.

Moi Isabella Swan, j'ai étais mordu par un être inhumain le soir de mes 16 ans, il y a de cela 8 mois à présent. Je me rappel encore, mon corps figé, ne pouvant plus bouger, mon sang qui coulait le long de sa joue, le long de mon cou.. Ce soir là je ne suis pas rentrée chez moi, restant comme une jeune fille en fugue dans ce petit bois dans la ville de Phœnix durant quelques minutes seulement, je ne pouvais pas bouger mais j'arrivai tout de même à me cacher dans un coin où personne n'avait accès. Puis ensuite le trou noir, plus aucun souvenir jusqu'à ce que les éclats du soleil arrivèrent à me réveiller, en regardant ma montre il était 20h et nous étions alors 3 jours plus tard. Ma première pensée allait alors vers ma mère et mon beau-père, ils devaient être morts d'inquiétude, je regardais mon téléphone portable, un simple sms reçu, aucun appel, comment cela se faisait-il ?

_**  
« Bella, je suis au courant pour le festival qui se trouve à Chandler, j'ai vu les tracts dans la boîte aux lettres, je suppose que tu t'y es rendu après avoir fêté ton anniversaire avec tes amis, je comprends parfaitement, tu as 16 ans à présent, je dois te faire confiance et te laisser de la liberté. Je t'aime. Ps : je ne rentre pas avant 5 jours, je pars avec Phil rentre visite dans sa famille. »**_

Le message que m'a mère m'avait envoyé daté seulement d'hier, dans un sens j'étais assez soulager de voir que la police ne serait pas à ma recherche et dans un autre, je me sentais brûlante de fièvre, le sang séché me piquer le cou. J'essayais de me levée, étrangement je n'avais aucune peine à cela alors que mes derniers souvenirs étaient mon incapacité de bouger. Ce type m'avait mordu, cela était inévitable, mais qu'était-il ? Le bois où j'errai n'étais qu'à 500 mètres de chez moi, je pouvais donc essayer de courir jusqu'à chez moi afin que personne ne me voie dans cet état. Je n'aimai pourtant pas courir, j'étais assez maladroite et pas vraiment sportif mais il le fallait. Ni une ni deux je commençais à trottiner mais sans que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte je courrais à vive allure, comme un étalon en pleine course, lorsque je voulus m'arrêter j'étais là, devant chez moi, en l'espace de 3 secondes j'avais effectué 500 mètres.. Que m'arrivait-il ?

J'ouvris alors la porte et me précipita vers la salle de bain, remarquant le sang collant sur mon cou je me dépêché de mettre à la machine à laver mes vêtements et de filer sous la douche. L'eau était au degré maximum que je pouvais avoir et pourtant je ne ressentais rien de bien chaud, cela me faisait assez paniquer. Je voyais le sang séché dégouliné de mon corps pour arriver au sol de la douche. Après m'être laver totalement, j'enfilais une serviette autour de mon corps puis me rua devant le miroir imposant de la salle de bain, je pus remarquer deux traces sur mon cou, les traces de morsures. Je n'osais pas les toucher. La chose qui me marqué le plus était ma peau, à la base très blanche, devenue d'un blanc parfait, telle le blanc d'une poupée de porcelaine et mes yeux..des yeux d'une couleur doré tel un chat dans la nuit. Pourquoi avais-je changé comme ça ? Que cela voulait-il dire ? Je m'installai alors devant mon écran d'ordinateur, voulant en savoir plus, je tapé alors le mot : morsure, sur mon moteur de recherche et je tombais nez à nez avec des sites de vampires. 

Cela me faisait rire, les vampires n'existent pas et ne peuvent pas vivre la journée de toute façon lorsqu'on les voit dans les films. J'éteigniai directement mon ordinateur, peu amusée par ce qui était écrit. Après avoir enfilé des vêtements propres je descendais vers la cuisine, j'avais faim, mais une faim étrange. Je ressentais une ordeur inconnu mais celle-ci m'attirait. Je regardais alors dans le frigo afin d'en savoir plus et là je vis des steaks baignant dans leurs sang. Phil aimait laisser ses steaks baigner dedans, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais moi cela me répugner, l'odeur du sang et la vue m'était insupportable depuis toujours. Mais là étrangement, l'odeur de ce sang m'attirais plutôt.

**Bella, les vampires sont des buveurs de sang..**  
Me dit alors une voix soudaine dans ma tête.

Cela me faisait rire mais à la fois peur, j'étais réellement attirée par cela et sans m'en rendre compte je venais de boire le sang dans lequel baigné les steack de Phil. Au fils des jours, je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui m'arrivait mais je vivais avec, gardant cela pour moi. Au 

lycée, je commençais à avoir facilement la nausée et je répondais à mes camarades alors qu'ils n'avaient soit disant prononcés aucuns mots, étrange..j'aurai juré avoir entendue leurs voix..Et leurs odeurs était assez forte, généralement je ne sentais rien d'eux mais là, parfois leurs odeurs étaient totalement insignifiantes, autant parfois si délicieuse et alléchante. Je pouvais me contrôler, je devais sinon cela arriverai, comme l'autre jours devant les steak de Phil.

C'est ainsi que depuis 8 mois je vis, avec ce lourd secret dont je suis la seule à connaitre. Je commençé à m'y faire, malgré que je me demandais toujours pourquoi cet homme m'avait laissé en vie et non pas tuée définitivement. En ré-ouvrant les yeux, je pus voir le soleil qui pointé le bout de son nez, 6h sonné et j'entendis alors Charlie se préparer pour une nouvelle journée de travail. Les cours ne commençait pas avant 8h30 ce matin, j'avais donc le temps de préparer le petit déjeuner, me préparer tranquillement et prendre la route vers ce nouveau lycée..

Lorsque j'arrivais dans la cuisine, Charlie s'y trouvait déjà, assit en lisant son journal. Cela devait être son rituel du matin, je n'étais pas encore habituée à cela. Je me dirigeais alors vers la machine à café, il devait surement en boire en lisant son journal, surement même. 

Le café était déjà fait et prêt, je lui en servis alors une tasse et lui apporta sur la table.

_**- Bonjour Bella.**_  
Me dit-il, sans relever les yeux de son journal.  
_**- Bonjour Cha..Papa.**_  
Lui répondais-je, d'un ton étonné.

Alors qu'il buvait tranquillement sa tasse de café, je restais là, sans rien faire, essayant de capter ses pensées, j'avais l'impression qu'il n'osait pas me parler, ses pensées étaient assez flou mais il n'était pas concentré sur son journal, ça c'était sur.

**Pourquoi reste-t-elle là sans rien faire ? Elle ne mange pas le matin ? Je devrais lui parler de la chevrolet..peut-être..**  
Pensait alors Charlie.

Je pouvais l'entendre, ce qui me mis alors à l'aise, ne le connaissant qu'à peine au final, malgré qu'il soit mon père. Avant qu'il n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche je pris la parole.  
_**  
- Tu me conduis en cours.. ?**_  
Lui demandais-je d'une voix timide.  
_**- Ah, à propos de ça. Une surprise t'attend devant la maison.**_  
Me répondit-il en me regardant cette fois ci.

Je sautais sur mes pieds et courus jusqu'à devant la maison de Charlie..heum notre maison à présent. C'est alors que je vis une chevrolet rouge, oui c'était bien ça, me semble-t-il. Elle était certes ancienne, mais du premier regard je l'adorais, je ne saurai comment l'expliquer. J'étais prête à retourner à l'intérieur de la maison afin de remercier Charlie de ce cadeau, mais celui-ci se trouvait déjà derrière moi. Je n'avais pas de mot, je fonçais directement dans ses bras pour le remercier à ma façon.  
_**  
- Ne dis rien, c'est un peu ton cadeau d'anniversaire en retard...**_  
Me dit-il, un peu gênée.

Effectivement, pour mon anniversaire je n'avais le droit qu'à une pension alimentaire plus élevée et une carte postal de la forêt de Forks. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, elle était si belle et à MOI, et moi seule.  
_**  
- Je peux ?**_  
Lui demandais-je timidement.  
_**- Bien-sur, elle est à toi.**_  
Me répondit-il en me donnant les clés.

Je me dépêché de monter dedans, observant le moindre détails de son intérieur, le sourire aux lèvres. J'ouvrais alors la fenêtre et me mis à regarder Charlie, toute fière de me montrer au volant d'une si belle et ancienne voiture.

_**- Elle est vielle, je sais, mais elle est en état. D'ici au lycée ça devrait aller je pense.**_  
Me dit-il, comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées précédentes lorsque j'avais découvert la voiture.  
_**- Je sais. Merci.**_  
Lui répondis-je, regardant droit devant moi.

Je descendais alors de la voiture, voulant l'essayant plus tard, lorsque je me rendrais au lycée. Je rentrai dans la maison en compagnie de Charlie puis j'allais me laver et me changer. Il était à présent 7h50, j'étais prête, mon sac aussi et Charlie était déjà partis avec sa voiture de patrouille. J'étais vêtu d'un simple jean marron, d'une veste beige, d'un fin pull marron claire. Les clés en main, je me trouvais à présent derrière le volant de MA nouvelle voiture, je n'eus aucun mal à la faire démarrer à mon grand étonnement et je pu alors parcourir les 2km qui me séparaient de ce nouveau lycée. J'avais un peu peur, le stresse montait en moi mais ma conduite était des plus normales, j'arrivais sur le parking du lycée et attendait un peu dans ma voiture, l'espace de 2 minutes. Il était à présent 8h, les cours commençaient dans 30 minutes, j'avais donc le temps de passer au secrétariat afin de justifier ma présence et d'avoir les documents nécessaire pour mes cours. Je descendais alors de ma voiture, j'étais la seule sur le parking quasiment. J'entrais dans le hall d'entrée de l'établissement puis vus directement le panneau " secrétariat " s'affichait devant mes yeux, j'allais donc vers cette direction et vit une femme, la quarantaine, les cheveux rouges, voulait-elle paraître dans le coup de mode ? en tout cas elle me donnait un petit sourire timide, lorsque j'entendais sa pensée.  
**  
****Tiens..une nouvelle tête, une nouvelle cullen ?! Non trop banale **

J'étais à la fois soulagée de cette pensée, une Cullen ? Qu'était-ce ? Mais j'étais banale, effectivement, je n'étais pas une de ces filles aimant la mode ou voulant se mettre en avant, plus j'étais dans un coin mieux c'était. J'avançais vers cette femme, prenant une grande respiration.

_**- Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, je suis nouvelle.**_  
Lui lançais-je timidement, le regard un peu en vrac.  
_**- Hum. Bonjour, je regarde immédiatement votre dossier, j'ai étais avertis de votre arrivée ce matin.**_  
Me dit-elle, d'une voix assez hautaine.

Je patienté alors quelques instants, elle me regardait, elle me dévisagée plutôt puis me tendis un dossier.

_**  
- Voici votre emploie du temps, votre carnet de correspondance, une fiche à montrer à chacun de vos professeurs pour les avertir de votre nouvelle présence et votre carte de cantine. Si vous avez d'autres questions le secrétariat reste ouvert jusqu'à 18h.**_

M'expliqua-t-elle, toujours aussi sure d'elle.  
_**- Bien.Merci.Bonne journée.**_

Ce fur alors mes derniers mots, même pas un regard ni un sourire vers elle, elle me mettait assez mal à l'aise. Son odeur en était même horrible, je sentais plus son parfum que son odeur corporel, c'est pour dire..

Je regardais à présent mon emploie du temps et vit que j'avais cours dans le bâtiment B, le bâtiment des sciences à ce que je pouvais remarquer. Il était à présent 8h25, j'étais devant cette fameuse salle B105. D'autres élèves étaient là, ils me regardaient comme si je venais de l'espace, je pouvais entendre leurs pensées, ça me donnait déjà la nausée.

**Elle est nouvelle celle-là..quelle peau blanche..** Pensait une voix féminine.**  
****Waou, elle est peut-être pas habiller Gucci mais elle est magnifique, quel visage.** Pensa une voix masculine.

J'étais assez mal à l'aise, je ne pouvais pas rougir, depuis ce fameux soir toutes émotions n'apparaissaient que par mon regard, je ne savais pas pourquoi, c'était ainsi, c'était surement mieux. Le professeur arrivait soudainement et ouvrit la porte, il semblait assez mécontent, je le sentais très nerf à vif et l'entendais penser d'une façon des plus rapide qui soit. En entrant dans la salle de cours, je m'avançais alors vers lui et lui présentait ma fiche, celui-ci la regardait une fraction de seconde puis me regarda.

_**- Mademoiselle Swan, vous serez au troisième rang, colonne de droite. Votre partenaire est déjà là, ça tombe bien.**_  
Me dit-il, d'une voix franche et rapide.

Je le remercié donc d'un signe de la tête et me retournais afin de regardait où j'allais devoir m'installer. C'est alors qu'en cherchant je sentis une odeur peu ordinaire, cette odeur était si attirante, non pas qu'elle me donnait envie de manger mais elle m'attirait, comme si elle me contrôlé, je ne saurai l'expliquer. Je me dirigeais alors vers cette odeur et étrangement celle-ci provenait du troisième rang, colonne de droite, là où se trouvait mon voisin de table.


	3. Chapitre 2

Á partir de ce chapitre il y aura deux points de vus, celui de Bella et celui d'Edward.

J'espère que cela vous plaira et ne vous semblera pas trop répétitif. )

**( Du point de vue de Bella )**

Lorsque mon regard se posa sur mon voisin de table, je me stoppais net, je n'arrivais plus à avancer, son visage était si..parfait, angélique, mystérieux à première vus..et sa peau, une peau comme la mienne mais en beaucoup plus parfaite bien-sur, d'un blanc mystique et doux à la vue. Je pus remarquer aussi les cernes violettes qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux, identiques aux miennes, cela me déboussolé un peu mais je restais concentrer sur lui sans pour autant le lui montrer. Ses cheveux désordonnés couleur cuivre était plus que frappant et son visage long, fin mais adulte me laissée sans voix. L'odeur qu'il dégager était aussi délicieuse et envoutante que son visage, qui pouvait-il être ? Comment ce garçon pouvait-il être aussi parfait physiquement ? Pourquoi son odeur m'attire autant et me laisse rêvasser telle une collégienne pensant à des amourettes ? Je n'eus le temps de continuer plus longtemps à rêvasser que Mr Banner s'était approché de moi afin de m'indiquer qu'elle place prendre, comme si je ne savais pas m'orienter..il devait me trouver saute mais non ce n'était pas le cas, il voulait simplement commencer son cours et faire en sorte que je sois simplement assise. Lire dans les pensées des professeurs étaient assez plaisant au finale.

Arrivée donc devant ma chaise de laboratoire, à une cinquantaine de centimètre de mon voisin à l'odeur si envoutante, j'installais mes affaires sur la table et m'installa sur le tabouret. Mon voisin regardait droit devant lui, aucune attention de sa part pour sa nouvelle voisine de laboratoire.. ce que je comprenais parfaitement, je n'étais qu'une simple élève banale alors que lui est si..hors du commun. Le cours venait de commencer et déjà Mr Banner s'en prenait à un élève, décidément ce professeur avait besoin de vacances. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise entendant chaque pensées des élèves qui m'entouraient, parfois celles-ci étaient gênantes que j'en aurai rougie, parfois elles ne rejetaient que de la méchanceté, des paroles de filles encore..J'étais assez concentrée sur mon voisin, sans le regarder bien-sur j'essayais de lire dans ses pensées, étrangement je n'y arrivais pas, je ne comprenais pas, cela m'énervait presque, pour une fois que je voulais réellement entendre les pensées d'une personne, celles-ci m'étaient inaccessibles.  
_**  
**__**Mademoiselle Swan, avez-vous déjà travaillée sur de la blastula de féra ?**_  
Me demanda Mr Banner tout en me coupant de mes pensées profondes.  
_**Eu..Oui Mr Banner.**_  
Lui répondis-je, sans mentir.  
__

_**Bien, vous examinerez donc cela avec votre voisin Mr Cullen.**_  
Me répondit-il.

Je ne répondais pas, j'acquiessais d'un signe de la tête tout en me tournant vers moi voisin. Le professeur Banner distribua alors des microscopes sur chaque table de binome pour poursuivre le travail. Mon voisin se nommait donc X Cullen, il me fallait savoir son prénom..Cullen, Cullen ce nom me disait quelques choses, il me semble que Charlie m'en avait parlé dans ses lettres, d'un certain médecin nommé Cullen, avec un nom assez original..Carlisle voilà. Mon voisin devait surement être son fils ou de sa famille. Mon voisin prêta enfin attention à moi, étrangement celui-ci gardait un visage froid et fermé, mais ses yeux couleurs or m'envoutaient encore plus que le reste de son être, presque plus que son odeur, mais à un niveau en dessous de désir. Ce qui m'inquiétais le plus, c'était ses pensées, celles que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer, c'était bien la première fois en 8 mois. Qu'avait-il de si spéciale pour que je ne puisse percer ses pensées ?

**_- Mademoiselle Swan, Monsieur Cullen, il serait peut-être temps d'examiner ce que je vous ai demandé, au lieu de rêvasser._**

La voix de Mr Banner me sortit soudainement de mes pensées, à trop vouloir savoir pourquoi je ne pouvais lire dans ses pensées je m'étais enfouie dans les miennes. Mon visage était assez décontracté à présent, je voulu prendre le microscope quand soudainement mon voisin voulue le prendre aussi. Nous voila comme deux idiots à se fixer droit dans les yeux, les mains collées sur le microscope. J'étais comme fascinée par son regard je n'arrivais plus à bouger ni même à sortir de son regard si puissant et envoutant. Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque je remarquais que lui aussi me fixé un peu trop, je relachais alors mon regard de ses prunelles d'or, ainsi que mes mains du microscope.

_**- D..ésolé !**_  
Bégayais-je.  
_**- Ce n'est rien, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser Isabella.**_  
Me répondit-il, le sourire aux lèvres. Irrésistible, il l'était.  
_**- Bella !**_  
Rétorquais-je directement. Je n'aimais pas forcement mon prénom, Bella me semblait plus simple et plus joli d'utilisation.  
**_- Excuse-moi alors, Bella_**_._  
S'excusa-t-il avec son sourire ravageur qui me troubla.  
**_- Ce n'est rien.. eu..Quel est ton prénom ?_**

Il était vrai que je connaissais son nom de famille mais pas encore son prénom, comment pouvait-il s'appeler ? Un être avec un si beau visage, mais loin des visages hollywoodien à la Brendon ou Peter comme dans les séries; Beverly Hills ou Melrose Place. Son charme était unique en soit, un charme irrésistible, je le remarquais aussi par les pensées des jeunes filles qui était dans la salle.

** Han Edward est trop beau aujourd'hui..encore plus qu'hier mais moins que demain ! **  
Pensait une jeune fille.

Edward ? Intéressant, il se nommait donc Edward. Il n'avait pas encore répondue à ma question, peut-être pouvais-je le mettre dans une posture délicate ?!

_**- Edward..c'est bien ça ?!**_  
Lui lançais-je soudainement.

Je pus alors voir son visage se figé, il était assez étonné par ma réplique, ses yeux couleurs or ne brillait plus autant qu'il n'y a quelques secondes, touché ! Ces filles parlaient bien de lui. Je le vis reprendre ses esprits, un avait un regard malicieux et un sourire en coin.

_**- Oui Edward. Comment le sais-tu alors que tu es nouvelle ?**_  
Me demanda-t-il, sur de lui.

J'étais assez prise au dépourvue que lui répondre ? La vérité ? Salut Edward moi c'est Bella et je suis une vampire génial non ?! Parcontre je suis une gentille vampire je ne tue pas les humains..génial certes..non je devait trouver une excuse, mais laquelle ?!

_**- Hum le prof l'a dit tout à l'heure.**_  
Lui mentis-je.  
_  
__-_**_ Non, il a simplement dit mon nom de famille._**  
Me répondait-il, toujours sous ses aires malicieux.

_**- Je l'ai donc devinée, je pense. Je suis peut-être devin qui sait..**_  
Lui laissais-je croire.

Son regard changea soudainement, il ne me regardait plus malicieusement mais sérieusement, son regard était plein de réflexion, de question, il me faisait penser à moi-même lorsque j'essayais de découvrir les pensées d'une autre personne. Mais lui ne pouvait pas c'était évident...à moins que ?! Non, impossible, je riais même de cette idée tordue, Edward devait se demander si je n'étais pas folle je pense.

**_- Pourquoi ris-tu ?_**  
Me demandait-il, intéressait.  
**_- Rien, une pensée idiote, n'y prend pas compte..hum tu commence à examiner ? Je l'ai déjà fait dans mon ancien lycée.._**  
Je contournais exprès le sujet, ne voulant pas paraître idiote.  
**_- Je l'ai déjà vus aussi.._**  
Me répondait-il en toute sincérité.

Le silence se réinstalla soudainement, que faire ? Nous avions déjà étudié cela tout les deux, faire semblant d'examiner peut-être ? Je ne savais pas trop, je voyais mon voisin se pencher tout de même sur le 

microscope, comme si ma pensée lui avait était envoyé, je souriais de cette idée.

**_- C'est toujours pareil.._**  
Dit soudainement mon voisin, comme si il était fatigué de voir ce genre de chose au microscope.  
**_- De ?_**  
Lui demandais-je.  
**_- Ces recherches..enfin passons. Charlie va bien ?_**  
Me demanda alors Edward, de but en blanc.  
**_- Euh oui il va bien, nos pères se connaissent il me semble.._**  
Lui répondais-je étonnée.  
**_- Oui, ils se parlent souvent. Charlie est un chic type mais solitaire, il doit être content d'avoir de la compagnie._**  
**_- Oui peut-être.._**

Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre, ne connaissant pas vraiment la vie de Charlie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase car la sonnerie avait retentis, cela faisait 2 heures que nous étions dans ce laboratoire, ce cours passa à une vitesse hallucinante, ou bien était-ce moi qui était trop rêveuse ?! Lorsque j'entendis cette sonnerie, je pris mes affaires et sortis de la salle, me retournant afin de faire signe à mon nouveau voisin mais celui-ci était déjà partit, il était bien rapide..je ne l'avais même pas vus partir. Lorsque je sortis de la classe, je le vis, accoudé contre le mur, me fixant droit dans les yeux, ma tête se mit à tourner et si mon coeur battait encore il aurait battue à 100 à l'heure. Je me dirigeais timidement vers lui lorsque je fus stoppé par un garçon. Il n'était pas très grand et semblait un peu simplet. Il avait assez d'assurance je dois bien l'avouer et pourtant sous ses aires de beau garçon, il ne m'attirait pas du tout.

**_- Isabella c'est bien ça ?_**  
Me demandait-il avec le sourire.  
**_- Bella ! et toi ?_**  
Lui demandais-je, sans un sourire suite à cette petite faute de mon prénom.  
**_- Je m'appelle Mike, bienvenue à Forks._**  
**_- Merci, merci._**

Lorsque je regardais vers la direction d'Edward, il n'était plus là. Mike pue voir que je n'étais pas très souriante suite à cette remarque. Celui-ci m'accompagnait alors dans les couloirs et nous faisions connaissances, suite à cela durant la récré, il me présenta alors à ses amis Jessica et Eric. Jessica était une fille assez sympathique à première vus, à première vus.. lorsque j'entendis ses pensées mes gorges se serra alors, elle souriait mais au fond d'elle elle jalousait..de quoi ? allez savoir..

**( Point de vus d'Edward )**

J'allais être en retard en cours, ce n'était pourtant pas dans mon habitude et au final il était sur que je n'y arriverai pas en retard, ma vitesse plus qu'athlétique m'était assez avantageuse. J'avais déjà eu pour écho qu'une nouvelle nommé Isabella Swan nous avez rejoins dans la ville ainsi que dans notre lycée. Celle-ci était la fille de Charlie Swan, le shérif de la ville, un homme assez sympathique et très accueillant, il connaissait tout le monde et tout le monde le connaissait. Il était 8h27 lorsque j'arrivais à vive allure jusqu'à la porte de mon cours de Biologique, salle B105. Arrivée devant je marchais alors tranquillement en quête de ma place habituelle au troisième rang sur la colonne de droite. Pour ne rien cacher, ma marche n'était pas si tranquille que ça, une odeur spécial me monta au cerveau, un odeur peu ordinaire, un odeur un peu envoutante telle une sirène vous chantant une chanson afin de vous amenez dans ses filets, voilà ce que cette odeur signifiée en quelques sortes, elle était envoutante, mais était-ce bon ou mauvais ? Généralement les élèves ont une odeur qui ne donnerait envie que de les mordre, de voir leur sang couler et jouer sur mes dents pointues. Je cherchais du regard l'odeur, je reniflé sans qu'on ne puisse le remarquer et c'est là que je vis une jeune fille, de taille moyenne, les cheveux longs et bruns avec quelques reflets roux. La couleur de son visage me frappa aux yeux, blanc identique au mien et les cernes si..violettes mais d'un violet nouveau, comme si ces cernes n'étaient pas très vielles, je ne saurais expliquer cela. Je la voyais se déplacer, elle arrivait vers moi et s'installa quelques instants plus tard juste à côté de moi, bien à tomber, son odeur allait être encore plus alléchante près de moi. Je n'avais pas envie de la mordre, même si son odeur me faisait tourner la tête, mais celle-ci m'attirait. Je me concentré sur les pensées de chaque élève présent dans la salle. Comme d'habitude les garçons m'écoeurés, leurs sales pensées perverses à l'égard de la jeune fille étaient si répugnante, je ne pu le retenir de me retourner vers un d'entre eux et de le fusiller du regard. Je m'étonnais moi-même d'agir ainsi, je n'avais pourtant jamais fais ce genre de chose auparavant, était-ce son odeur qui me manipulée ? Après avoir réussis à faire fondre leurs pensées dans ma tête, je me concentré sur Isabella, celle-ci devait bien avoir un secret pour décelé une odeur aussi charnelle, je m'entêté durant plusieurs minutes mais rien n'y faisait, ses pensées semblaient ne pas être présentes ou alors il y avait une chose qui faisait que je ne pouvais les lire. Mr Banner distribué soudainement des microscopes à chaque table de la classe, suite à une mini-conversation avec ma voisine sur la blastula de féra, que je connaissais bien-sur. Après plus de quatre-vingt dix ans d'étude, je connaissais bien ce programme là, mais je ne répondais rien. Je voulais savoir ce qui se caché sous ce visage d'ange aux yeux dorés ? Elle ressemblait tellement à une des notre..cela me troublé plus que tout, mais mon calme et mon visage réfléchit ne montrait aucune faille, l'avantage d'être vampire et de contrôler ses émotions.

J'essayais tellement de percer le mystère qui tournait autour de ma voisine, Isabella Swan, que pris en pleine rêverie Mr Banner me rappelait à l'ordre ainsi que ma voisine, je n'étais donc pas le seul à rêvasser ?! Cela m'amusait un peu, pour tuer le temps, essayant d'oublier que ma voisine n'était pas ordinaire, je pris alors le microscope afin de faire semblant de travailler, mais Isabella prit aussi cet outil et une sorte de connexion nous relié à présent, je ne saurai expliquer ce qu'il se passait, mais nos regards se fixaient durant un long moment, j'essayais en même temps de lire dans ses yeux, ne pouvant pas lire dans ses pensées, j'y trouvais des éclats dorés identiques quasiment aux miens, cela me troublait franchement. Depuis plus de quatre-vingt dix ans je n'avais jamais vus cela, cette fille avait quelques choses de spéciale, rien que son odeur divulgué cela. Cette fille cachée un secret, c'était certain, son regard ne mentait pas, mais il était contrôlé je ne saurais le dire comment. J'avais envie de voir Alice, elle devait surement voir qui était la réelle Isabella Swan, j'essayais de me connecter à Alice mais je sentais qu'elle était en pleine vision, je ne pouvais donc communiquer avec. Nos regards se stoppèrent et Isabella toute gênée s'excusait alors de l'action commune que nous venions de faire. Je fis une erreur, une erreur qui n'était pas importante mais pour elle, si. Je devais à présent l'appeler Bella, cela me faisait sourire de voir quelle y tenait beaucoup. Nous discutions de son père à présent, le shérif de Forks, un homme très sympathique et ami de mon père adoptif, celui-ci m'avait quelques fois parlait dans le passé, lui était pourtant un homme simple avec une odeur identique à chaque être humain que je croisais et pourtant..pourtant sa fille était plus que originale. Mais avant de parler de son père, Bella semblait connaitre mon prénom, je ne saurais savoir comment elle aurai pu savoir cela, le professeur nous appelant par nos noms de famille, cela m'étonnais beaucoup, je dois bien l'avouer. Charlie lui avait-il parlé de notre famille, les Cullen ? Ou bien devait avoir entendu mon prénom dans le couloir, je ne sais pas, cela me laisse perplexe, cette fille n'est pas "normale". Cela ne me faisait pas du tout prendre du recule envers elle ou un autre comportement négatif, loin de là, je voulais percer le mystère Bella Swan. Elle venait de faire remuer ses longs cheveux, l'odeur de ceux-ci étaient si exaltant, si enivrant, je n'avais qu'une envie, lui faire avouer qui elle était, elle n'était pas une simple humaine, je le savais, ça se sentait, elle me troublé. J'étais rarement dans un état comme celui dans lequel je suis en ce moment, Emmet se moquerait de moi si il savait cela, Carlisle comprendrait, Alice s'en réjouirait, Jasper s'en ficherait surement, Rosalie se méfierait et Esmée me réconforterait. Ma famille était vraiment remplis de gens très différents, mais nous nous entendons tous bien malgré qu'aucun lien de sang ne nous unis, l'amour remplace le tout ainsi que notre nature : le vampirisme. Mr Banner continué de faire sa ronde dans la classe, observant les élèves, il ne vint pas nous voir; Bella et moi, surement du fait que Bella est déjà vu ce chapitre et que mon niveau en biologique reste assez correct. Cela faisait à présent 2 heures que nous étions assis l'un à côté de l'autre, je n'avais pas vus le temps passé, effectivement la cloche se mit à retentir, la pause était 

annoncée. Je pensais directement à Alice, je voulais savoir sa vision, était-elle importante ? Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle voyait sur Bella Swan, ma mystérieuse voisine, cette humaine spéciale. Je me dépêchais de ranger mes affaires et de sortir de la classe, sans regarder ma voisine afin de lui dire au revoir, cela n'était pas polis de ma part, je le remarquai en arrivant dans le couloir, celle-ci s'était retournée, voyant ma place vide, elle semblait embêtée. Je me posais alors contre le mur dans le couloir, l'attendant afin de lui dire qu'on se reparlerai surement. Elle sortit de la classe de cours et nos regards se croisèrent, plus encore, ils se lièrent, une connexion se reformula encore durant quelques instants mais Mike Newton vint nous interrompre. Je venais de lire dans ses pensées, celui-ci ne semblait pas lui vouloir un quelconque mal ou la séduire, il voulait simplement faire connaissance, lui présenter des gens et le lycée. Cela me rendait moins en colère soudainement, mais pourquoi l'étais-je ? Je ne la connais pas.. Elle ne m'appartiens pas, nous ne sommes mêmes pas amis et je voudrais la protéger ?..Que m'arrive-t-il ? Alice me réveilla soudainement de mes pensées et me tira par le bras.

_**- J'ai eu une vision Edward..**_  
Me dit-elle, en sautant sur place.  
_**- Je sais, je l'ai sentis lorsque je voulais communiquer avec toi.**_  
Lui disais-je.  
_**- Isabella Swan.**_  
Me dit-elle, de but en blanc.  
_**- No, Bella.. mais pourquoi elle ?**_  
Lui demandais-je, surpris.  
_**- Elle cache quelques choses..viens je ne peux pas en parler ici.**_

C'est alors qu'elle me tira par le bras encore et nous descendîmes alors les escaliers en direction d'un coin tranquille où discuter. Alice avait donc remarquée rien que par sa vision que Bella n'était pas normale, comme je le pensais. Cela me fait quelques choses tout de même lorsque je quittais du regard ma jolie voisine, malgré que je n'ai plus de coeur, je ressentais tout de même une chose étrange. Bella m'envouterait-elle ?


	4. Chapitre 3

**( Du point de vue de Bella )**

Nous étions dans les couloirs où nous avions rencontré Ben et Jessica, Mike ne cessait de parler et parler encore, me regardant d'un regard assez aimable, Jessica quant à elle essayant de trouver mes points faibles, en faisant mine de rien, il était vraiment bien de savoir ce que pensé les gens.  
**  
****- Et sinon, Isabella..Eu Bella pardon, autre que le sport et les maths, en quoi n'excelles-tu pas ?**  
Me demanda-t-elle.

Regardant autour d'elle, comme si elle me questionnait pour passer le temps et m'enfoncer d'avantage dans mon rôle de nouvelle qui ne connaît personne.

_**- Euh..Les garçons ?**_  
Lui dis-je, à tout hasard.

Il était vrai que je n'avais eu aucun petit copain depuis mon enfance, je n'étais que banale après tout. Celle-ci, fit un regard assez malicieux, comme si elle avait trouvait plus qu'un point faible chez moi, comme contente, se sentant supérieur.

** Je vois..La nouvelle n'est pas si exceptionnelle que ça. Tant mieux **  
Pensait-elle.

Ce qui me fit à la fois rire intérieurement et me sentis quelque peu mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ne m'aimait-elle pas ? Je ne lui avais rien fais.

**- Oh..Phoenix doit être peuplé de mannequin..je vois.**  
Me lançait-elle, comme si elle déclenchée une guerre.

**- Stop ! Ça suffit maintenant Jessica.**  
Se mit à crier Ben.  
_**  
**__**- Je n'ai rien fais !**_  
Se mit à nier tout en bloc ma nouvelle « camarade ».  
_**  
**__**- Elle est nouvelle, arrête de penser à ta popularité qui n'est d'ailleurs pas éclatante Jessica ! Tu n'es pas la seule fille au monde, regarde Rosalie Hale ou encore Alice Cullen, tu ne vaux rien à côté d'elles.**_

Rosalie Hale..Je ne la connaissais pas, ni de vus, ni de pensées..Alice Cullen ? Cullen..Cullen. Oh Edward ! Serait-elle sa sœur ?  
_**  
**__**- La sœur d'Edward ?**_  


Le questionnais-je.

Il parût étonné par ma question, ou peut-être du fait que je parle d'Edward sans prononcer son nom de famille ?  
_**  
**__**- Euh oui. Ou plutôt les sœurs d' Edward.**__**  
**__**- Mais Rosalie porte le nom de Hale pourtant.**__**  
**__**- C'est assez compliqué, leur famille est étrange, Jasper et Rosalie Hale sont réellement frère et sœur mais ont étaient adoptés par Esmé et Carlisle Cullen. Et Emmett, Edward et Alice sont frères et sœurs aussi et ont aussi étaient adopté par Mr et Mme Cullen.**__**  
**__**- Ah je comprends..Une grande famille dit donc.**__**  
**__**- Ils sont spéciaux.. Ils ne parlent à personnes, c'est étrange d'ailleurs qu'Edward t'es parlé tout à l'heure, il n'adresse la parole à personne généralement, hormis aux gens du personnel scolaire ou aux profs.**_

Que répondre à cela ? Je n'étais que nouvelle, je ne pouvais donc pas savoir le pourquoi du comment, ni même juger quelqu'un. Après avoir traversé les couloirs, nous étions là, tous les 4, Mike, Jessica, Ben et moi assis dans l'herbe qui entourait l'établissement. Soudainement je sentis une odeur, cette odeur fruité, d'une odeur cerise envoûtante, si envoûtante que je me retournais en un dixième de seconde. Je voyais derrière un arbre Edward en compagnie d'une jeune fille, les cheveux courts et noirs, des aires de petites elfes, assez mignonne comme fille, au physique mannequin quoi que peut-être trop petite mais son charme et ses courbes radieuses effacées ce petit détail peu important. Je me demandais bien qui elle était, sa petite amie sûrement, ils étaient magnifiques tous les deux, comme harmonieux, ils semblaient s'entendre parfaitement. Ils semblaient avoir une discussion plus que personnelle, importante sûrement, ils semblaient tous les deux si sérieux. Mike m'interrompit dans mon petit espionnage et me chuchota à l'oreille.  
_**  
**__**- C'est Alice Cullen qui est avec Edward là-bas.**_

Etrangement, j'esquissai un sourire, je ne saurais avouer pourquoi. Cela était pourtant si évident, deux êtres si magnifique ne pouvaient être que frère et sœur.. Et pourtant, celle-ci semblait si paniquée en parlant à son frère, je me concentrai sur elle, lorsque je fus cette action en la regardant, elle se retournait net vers moi. Comment ? Je ne comprenais pas. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi se retourne-t-elle alors que j'essayais de percer ses pensées ? Je peinais à y lire à présent, le stresse montait en moi et ses pensées étaient assez entre-melés, un instant elle pensait à moi, un autre à sa famille, la pensée suivante était totalement hors sujet, elle pensait à son cours d'économie. Mais décidement..Que cachée cette famille ? Edward me regardait à présent, si j'avais pue, j'en aurai rougis de honte. Prenant mon sac à vive allure, je me relevais, quitté du regard Edward et Alice pour regarder mes nouveaux camarades ; Mike, Ben et Jessica.

__

_**- Je..Je suis désolé, j'avais oublié que je devais allais signer un papier au secrétariat, comme nous ne reprenons les cours qu'à 14 heures et qu'il est 10h40, je pense que nous nous recroiserons..A la cantine peut-être ?**_  
Je begayais en premier temps puis ensuite mes mots s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse inhabituelle.  
_**- En langage humain ça donne ?**_  
M'interpella alors Ben.  
_**- Rendez-vous à la cantine tout à l'heure.**_  
Lui dis-je alors, en faisant un signe de la main.

Je me mis à courir à vive allure jusqu'au parking, le parking était juste derrière les arbres où étaient Edward et Alice, je passais devant eux sans les regarder, courrant nettement moins vite que je ne le pouvais, afin de ne pas créer de soupçon sur ma réelle indenté à présent.  
Au moment de passer à côté d'eux, je raflai sans faire exprès Alice, la malchance était toujours là quand il ne le fallait pas. Je fus alors envahie de tremblement, je tombais par terre et fut prise d'un énorme mal de crane provoquant des saignements de nez. J'avais les yeux fermés, je vis une chose que je n'avais alors jamais vus auparavant, c'était comme un rêve ou un cauchemar je ne saurais le dire, une sorte de flash, comme une vision soudaine. Je voyais une pancarte avec inscrit dessus le nom d'une ville ; Biloxi, par la suite je vis alors la même jeune fille, Alice, entourait de murs blancs, elle semblait paniquée, elle criait et un homme était près d'elle, elle semblait l'apprécier, il était âgé d'une trentaine d'année, il semblait gentil. La voix grave de l'homme prononcé les mots suivant : « Mary Alice Brandon, je suis content de te connaître. ». Et soudainement ma vision, mon flash s'arrêta, mes tremblements aussi. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Edward et Alice étaient autour de moi, mais je n'étais plus dans l'herbe du lycée, j'étais entouré d'arbre, je devais être dans une des forets de Forks, je ne comprenais pas, j'étais prise de panique. Je peinais à me relever.  
_**  
**__**- Reste allonger, tu tremble encore.**_  
Me conseilla alors Edward, d'une voix rassurante.

Je tremblais ? Je ne le sentais même pas, le sang s'était stoppé de couler et semblait être nettoyé. Alice ? Edward ?

_**- Je..Je saignais..**_  
Bégayais-je, apeuré.  
_**- Oui, j'ai nettoyais.**_  
Me rassura, la jeune Alice.

Je parvins après quelque seconde à me relever.

_**- Je m'appelle..**_

Elle n'eut le temps de finir ça phrase que je la compléta à la sienne.  
__

_**  
**__**- Mary Alice Brandon..**_  
Lançais-je directement, de but en blanc, sans savoir pourquoi. Je me rappelais ce que je venais de voir et cela sortit tout seule de ma bouche sèche.

Celle-ci semblait étonnée mais juste un peu par-contre Edward semblait totalement perdu. Je devais leurs faire peur, j'en étais consciente.  
_**  
**__**- Où sommes-nous ? Je n'ai pourtant pas senti que nous avions bougez..**_  
Leurs avouais-je, perdue.  
_**- Bella..Comment sais-tu ?**_  
Me demandait alors Edward, plus qu'étonné.  
_**- Je.. Je dois rentrer, je suis fatigué.**_

** Je dois dormir **  
Pensais-je, mais non ! Je ne dors plus..Mais pour eux si.

_**- Je dois dormir, aller me reposer..**_

Alors que je tentais de partir, sans l'avoir remarqué je vus en remontant la tête, le grand corps d'Edward devant moi, me bloquant le passage.  
J'aurai pleuré si j'aurai pu, mais je sanglotais sans larmes réelles. Je le regardais le visage presque suppliant..J'avais envie de partir, pourquoi me bloquait-il le passage ? Je n'avais qu'une envie m'enfuir, ne plus revivre ce que je venais de vivre et puis son parfum si bon, si envoûtant me transpercer de l'intérieur, je me sentais faible soudainement, des vertiges s'emparaient de moi mais je ne devais pas montrer cette faiblesse. Je devais paraître humaine !

Il était figé là, me bloquant le passage, son regard était froid, sans laisser aucune émotion apparente. Après tout je ne le connaissais pas, pourquoi me laisserait-il-m'en aller ? J'étais paniquée et son odeur ne faisait qu'empirer la chose. Je devais me résigner et rester là, à attendre ce qu'ils avaient à me dire. Edward parlé avec Alice, il voulait que je sois présente lorsqu'Alice lui révélerait quelque chose. De quoi s'agissait-il ? Me voilà nouvelle et déjà impliqué dans une histoire pareille.. C'était bien moi, ma malchance tournée décidément même ici, loin de Phœnix. Je restai donc là, regardant Edward et haussant les épaules.  
_**  
**__**- Ok. Je ne pourrais pas partir de toute façon. N'est-ce pas ?**__**  
**__**- Oui. Effectivement.**__**  
**_  
M'affirmait alors l'apollon qui se trouvait devant mes yeux. Alice s'approchait de moi, ce qui me fit reculer d'un pas, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me touche, je ne souhaitai pas revivre ce qui venait de se dérouler.

**_- Tu as peur de moi ?_**  


Me demandais alors tristement Alice.  
_**- N.. Non.**_  
Mentais-je, apeurais.

Mais mon regard me trahissait, j'étais pétrifié à l'idée que cela ne recommence, je me demandai bien comment cela s'était passé d'ailleurs. Comment pouvais-je voir ça ? Rien que de connaître les pensées des gens me perturbé alors l'idée d'avoir un autre « pouvoir » me faisait assez peur. De plus, cette fois-ci, deux personnes m'avaient vus, Edward et Alice, même s'ils ne savent sûrement pas ce que j'ai pu voir ou ce qu'il s'était réellement passait, ils devaient se douter de moi. C'était bien la première fois que cela m'arrivait, je touchais pourtant pas mal de personne, par des bises, poignées de mains ou en les frôlant et pourtant cela ne m'était encore jamais arrivé auparavant.  
_**  
**__**- Á quoi penses-tu ?**_  
Me demandait Edward, après un long silence.  
_**- Á rien. J'attend.**__**  
**__**- Tu attend quoi ?**__**  
**__**- Que vous me dites pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me laisser partir.**__**  
**__**- Bien. Alice.. ?**_

Edward se retourna alors, regardant sa sœur afin qu'elle puisse se mettre à parler.  
_**  
**__**- Bella.. comment connais-tu mon nom complet ?**_

J'étais à nouveau prise de panique, des vertiges aussi suite à l'odeur d'Edward et son regard noir. Je dégluti, que dire ? Devais-je dire la vérité ?.. Je senti soudainement quelque chose de froid sur poser sur mes épaules, c'était lui, je sentais son odeur. Je me retournai sans pour autant qu'il ne puisse retirer ses deux mains. Je le supplié du regard.

_**- N'ai pas peur..**_  
Me murmurait-il.

Mais comment ne pas avoir peur ? Et si j'étais désmaqué, ils devaient déjà bien me haïr pour me laisser ainsi. Je baisser la tête, je sanglotai sans larmes, je ne pouvais plus pleurer à présent, seul le bruit de ma gorge s'entendait. Je me retournai alors vers Alice, sentant encore les mains froides d'Edward sur mes épaules. Il devait sûrement me tenir pour que je ne puisse m'échapper.  
_**  
**__**- Je ne sais pas.. Je l'ai entendue..**_  
Lui avouais-je alors, sans détails.  
_**- Qui te l'a dit ?**_  
Me demandait-elle, presque suppliante du regard.  
_**- Personne. Il te le disait.**_

Soudainement, le regard d'Alice changé, elle n'était plus surprise ou 

suppliante. Juste interressait.

_**- Poursuit..**_  
Me demandait-elle.

Je décidé de me lancer..je n'avais plus vraiment le choix après tout j'avais commencer à dire ce que je venais de voir, autant aller jusqu'au bout, Charly disant toujours : « Il ne faut jamais laisser tomber ce qu'on a commencé ». Il avait raison sur ce point.

_**- Je t'ai vus..enfin. pas réellement, tout à l'heure lorsque je t'ai frôlé, je t'ai vus clôtré entre quatre murs blancs et un homme à tes côtés, il était grand et brun.. j'ai vu aussi un panneau qui indiqué le nom d'une ville. Biloxi.. Je ne suis pas folle ! Crois-moi ! Ne me hais pas s'il te plait.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai vus cela.. Je n'ai rien demandé de tout ce qui peut m'arriver.**_

Je sangloté, m'étais mise à genoux afin de l'implorer, j'étais désespéré, je ne la connaissais pas mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'en veuille de connaître cela, d'avoir vus cela. Elle se mit alors à genoux, face à moi, le regard brillant, elle souriait. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur mon menton afin que je puisse la regardait droit dans les yeux, sa main était aussi froide que celles d'Edward. Je ne comprenais rien, souffraient-ils de quelques choses pour être aussi froids ?

_**- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne te hais pas Bella. Je sais que tu n'y peux rien. Crois-tu que moi aussi je le voulais ?**__**  
**__**- N..non.**_  
Bégayais-je.  
_**- Alors tout vas bien. Je voulais juste savoir cela. Et autre chose aussi..**_

Soudainement, elle me prit la main afin de m'aider à me relever, à côté d'elle se trouvait Edward, j'étais seule face à eux. Je me mordillais les lèvres, ayant peur de ce qu'elle allait me dire.

** Bella..**

_**- Oui ?**__**  
**__**- Bella, je n'ai rien dis..**_

Me dit alors Alice en souriant. Je ne comprenais pas, ses lèvres avaient pourtant bougées.

_**- Tes lèvres ont bougées, je l'es ai vus ! Tu as prononcé mon nom.**__**  
**__**- Non Bella, je l'ai juste pensé.**_

**( Du point de vue d'Edward )**

Alors qu'Alice me tirait par le bras, regardant autour de nous afin de trouver un endroit tranquille, je n'arrivais pas à lire ses pensées, elles étaient si confuses, Alice essayait de me cacher quelques choses j'en étais sur et certain à présent. Mais quel lien y avait-il avec Bella.. Cette Bella dont l'odeur me serait à présent reconnaissable parmi des millier, dont l'odeur m'envoûte et me déroute, me mettant sur un autre chemin lorsque l'envie d'écouter son cœur m'était venu durant le cours, les battements de cœur ne trompe pas, j'aurai pu savoir si elle était énervée, stressée ou encore en pleine réflexion, mais je ne pouvais pas l'entendre, son odeur était trop présente, comme si le monde tourné autour d'elle. Son visage, parfait, d'un blanc inégalable et ses yeux or brillant me déstabilisé durant ces deux heures de cours, elle semblait inhumaine, comme moi..et ma famille. Alice me tenait toujours par le bras, nous marchions à une allure humaine, étant entourés par les lycéens nous ne devions courir aucun risque. Trop impatient je me stoppais net, retirant mon bras de l'emprise d'Alice et je restais là, figé en plein couloir, le regard remplit de question à l'égard de ma sœur.  
_**  
**__**- Non ! Pas maintenant.**_  
Murmurait-elle, à un point que j'étais le seul à pouvoir entendre ses paroles.

Elle était têtue et me reprit alors le bras, je m'avouai comme vaincu, je me résignai à ne rien dire, essayant toujours de lire ses pensées. Nous marchions toujours dans le couloir lorsque j'entendis soudainement la pensée d'un élève.  
**  
**** Elle a l'air fascinante cette nouvelle..Isabella quel joli prénom. Je tenterai bien ma chance malgré qu'elle doit déjà être prise.. **

Je me retournai, regardai autour de moi afin de voir de qui il s'agissait, un élève dont je n'avais jamais fait attention, il était assez banal et sans doute dans une classe supérieure à la notre. Nous étions enfin arrivés dehors, Alice me prenait toujours par le bras.

_**- Par-là.**_  
Dit-elle, d'une voix sure et montrant du doigt l'endroit désigné.

Je ne parlais pas, attendant d'être près de cet arbre qu'elle venait de me montrer. Nous y étions en une minute à peine. Arrivé sur place je ne pouvais me contenir et pris alors la parole.  
_**  
**__**- Alors ? Tu as vu quoi dans ta vision ? Pourquoi Bella est-elle impliquait ?**__**  
**__**- Bella ? Je vois que mes visions se trompent de moins en moins..**_  
Rigolait-elle, sautillant sur elle-même.  
_**- Comment ça ?**__**  
**__**- Rien, je vous avais vu discuter lorsque j'eu ma vision hier soir. C'est bien la première personne à qui tu parle en dehors de notre **_

_**famille..**__**  
**__**- Son odeur est si..**__**  
**__**- Envoûtante ?**_  
Me coupant alors la parole. Je souriais, Alice voyait tout et savait tout évidemment.  
_**- Oui.**_  
Acquiessais-je  
_**- Bien, je crois que..**_  
Alice se stoppait subitement, que se passait-il ?  
_**- Alice ?**_  
M'inquiétais-je. Encore une vision sûrement.

Elle se retourna soudainement en direction du sud, je remarquai qu'elle fixait une jeune fille, c'était Bella Swan, décidément au centre de notre attention. Tout en continuant à la regardait nous discutâmes. Alice commençait la conversation.

_**- Bella.. Elle se concentre sur moi, je le sens mais je ne l'avais pas vus en vision.**__**  
**__**- Elle se concentre sur toi ? Tu ne peux pas tout voir Alice..**__**  
**__**- Oui, comme si elle essayait de faire comme toi, de lire dans mes pensées.**__**  
**__**- Je n'arrive pas à lire dans les siennes tu sais..**__**  
**__**- Oui je sais.. Je dois te parler d'elle, je l'ai vue dans un bois, ce n'était pas dans la région, et c'était dans une passé pas si lointain que cela, c'était sûrement à Phœnix là où elle vient. Elle était seule, errante dans un bois..**_  
Elle ne continuait pas sa phrase.  
_**-Bella arrive.**_  
Dit-elle, venant de la voir à l'avance.

Effectivement Bella arrivait vers nous, ou plutôt elle semblait paniqué depuis qu'Alice s'était retournée pour la regarder. Elle courait vite, elle ne courait pas droit. Subitement elle se rapprocher de plus en plus d'Alice et moi, elle nous fuyait pourtant du regard. Le parking, le parking se trouvait derrière nous, elle voulait sûrement partir, c'était ça ! Sans que nous puissions la voir, elle frôla Alice, cette-dernière n'avait bien-sur rien mais vu tout de même projeté quelques pas en arrière, comme si Bella possédé une force qu'on n'aurait pu imaginer venant d'une jeune humaine fine comme elle l'était. Celle-ci par-contre atterrit une dizaine de mètres plus loin, Alice et moi allions voir comment elle se sentait. Elle tremblait, prise de convulsion, elle était par terre, elle ne contrôlée plus son corps, les yeux fermés comme si elle était endormit, prise d'un cauchemar atroce. Elle semblait réfléchir, son visage était pétrifié et les traits de son visage montré bien qu'elle voyait quelque chose. Soudainement du sang commencé à coulait de son nez, j'étais déjà à côté d'elle, j'avais peur pour elle, simple humaine qu'elle était, comment pouvait-elle supporter cela ? Je la prise alors dans mes bras et me mis à courir à vitesse vampirique avec Alice en direction de l'espace de forêt le plus proche. Une minute après nous y étions. Je venais de déposer la jeune Bella par 

terre, ses convulsions et tremblements se stoppèrent, je fus rassuré mais inquiet. Alice ne sautillait plus, elle semblait avoir peur. Je ne l'avais jamais vus ainsi. La jeune brune aux reflets roux réouvrit alors les yeux, nous demandant où elle se trouvait, remarquant que le sang ne gisait plus de son nez, Alice la rassurant sur ce point là. Alice tendit alors sa main afin de se présenter, à peine avait-elle dit « je m'appelle » que Bella répliquait « Mary Alice Brandon ». Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Cette dernière semblait paniqué, elle voulue se relever mais en vint, elle se disait fatigué, ayant besoin de sommeil, ses cernes violettes pouvait être la preuve de ses propos, mais son visage ne mentais pas, seuls ses yeux réagissaient étrangement. Elle se relevée alors et tenta de partir, en un dixième de seconde j'étais là en face d'elle. Des yeux ébahis, étonné s'affichèrent sur son visage. Je n'allais pas la laisser partir, je voulais qu'Alice me dise sa vision en présence de cette-dernière.  
_**  
**__**- Reste..**_

Lui disais-je, malgré que son odeur envoûtante et son regard suppliant me donné envie de cédé, mais je ne devais pas. Pour moi, pour ma famille, pour elle, moi qui suis si dangereux et elle une proie facile en fin de compte..quoi que pas si facile que cela vus les derniers évènements !

J'étais là, figé devant elle, suite à la pensée d'Alice.

** Edward, bloque lui le passage. Tu ne vas surement pas pouvoir capter mes pensées ou alors elles te sembleront confuses..tu comprendra dans quelques minutes pourquoi. **

J'essayai de ne lui montrer aucune émotion, mon regard n'était plus doré mais noir à présent, son odeur mélangé à la curiosité me m'étais dans un état des plus étranges. Je voyais le regard de Bella, elle était paniquée, cela m'atteignait en quelques sortes mais je ne devais pas faiblir, je ne l'a connaissais pas, mais rien que son odeur me rapprochais d'elle, me donnait envie de la protégée, de lui parler, d'être près d'elle. Elle semblait ne pas être une lycéenne ordinaire, elle avait quelques choses de spéciale. Et ça j'en étais encore plus sûr depuis ce qui venait de se passer avec Alice. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle semblait ne plus se débattre à partir, comme si elle abandonnée. Je ne pouvais lire ses pensées, ce qui m'ennuyai assez et me déboussolai quelque peu. Elle abandonnée effectivement l'idée de s'échapper.

** Je vais essayer de la faire parler. **  
Me dit alors Alice par la pensée.

Elle s'avançait vers Bella, celle-ci reculait, elle devait être apeuré par ce qui venait de se produire, elle semblait avoir peur d'Alice. C'était assez amusant de penser que quelqu'un pouvait avoir peur de ma soeur, elle qui est si joyeuse, excentrique et enjouée. Mais dans cette 

situation elle ne pouvait montrer ces traits de caractères là. Toutes les deux s'échangèrent quelques mots puis le silence s'installait alors. Durant quelques instants, je rompais alors celui-ci, voulant découvrir ce qu'Alice avait en tête.

_**- Á quoi penses-tu ?**_  
Lui-demandais-je.  
_**- Á rien. J'attends.**__**  
**__**- Tu attend quoi ?**__**  
**__**- Que vous me dites pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me laisser partir.**__**  
**__**- Bien. Alice.. ?**_

Je me retournais alors vers Alice.

** C'est à toi. **  
Lui dis-je par la pensée.  
** Bien. **  
Me répondait-elle.

Juste après, elle demandait alors à Bella, comment elle pouvait connaître son vrai prénom, celui qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle était encore une humaine, avant sa transformation réalisée par James.

** Elle panique. **  
Me dit alors Alice par la pensée.  
** Je vois ça. Je vais la rassurer. **

_**- N'ai pas peur..**_  
Lui murmurais-je, en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle était comme pétrifiée, cela se comprenait parfaitement, elle le serait encore plus si elle savait que nous étions des vampires..Elle se mit alors à expliquer comment elle connaissait le nom complet d'Alice, elle l'avait entendue, dans une sorte de vision..comment cela était-ce possible ? Bella voyait-elle des choses comme Alice ? Cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose mais, il se peut qu'elle soit une simple médium. Elle expliquait sa vision, elle avait vus le panneau de la ville où Alice vivait étant encore humaine, ainsi que l'hôpital psychiatrique où elle était interné et où elle avait connu un vampire qui était gardien là-bas. C'est d'ailleurs là-bas qu'elle fut mordu, un vampire ennemi. Je regardais ma soeur, elle semblait ne pas être trop déboussolée d'apprendre cela. Lorsqu'elle eu finit de raconter sa vision, Bella tombée alors à genoux, suppliant Alice de lui pardonner, de l'excuser. Mais lui pardonner quoi ? Elle n'y pouvait rien, ce n'était pas sa faute loin de là, ces choses arrivaient. Je la voyait, face à Alice qui se trouvait à côté de moi, elle était la tête baissée, elle sangloté mais étrangement aucunes larmes n'étaient voyantes.

** Alice, ça va ? **  
Lui demandais-je, encore par la pensée, notre seule moyen de communication pour le moment.  
****

** Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Edward. **

C'est alors que ma soeur se mit à genoux aussi, elles étaient à présent face à face, Alice posait alors délicatement ses mains sur le menton de Bella et lui souriait. Alice n'était pas une fille rencunnière ou qui s'énervait pour une chose comme celle-ci. C'était une fille très compréhensive, elle deviné les choses, elle sentait fortement les sentiments des gens malgré qu'au lycée elle ne parlait pas à grand monde, suite à notre secret. Alice lui expliquait qu'elle ne la hait pas, qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Alice ne hait personnes hormis ceux qui lui faisait réellement du mal, ma soeur est une personne joyeuse, pleine de vie malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit plus humaine. Jasper, son compagnon lui donnait l'amour qu'elle voulait, ils étaient heureux tout les deux, un beau couple modèle. Alice prit alors la main de Bella et elles se relevèrent.

** Bella **  
Se mit alors à pensée Alice.

Pourquoi me disait-elle cela ? Je ne comprenais pas vraiment, chercherait-elle à parler à Bella par la pensée ? C'était complètement fou.. Certes, elle a eu une vision, mais de là à lire dans les pensées des gens cela serait totalement fou. Elle n'est pas des notre, elle est humaine, certes quelque peu étrange mais humaine. Alice avait bougée les lèvres lorsqu'elle pensait, comme si elle voulait faire croire qu'elle l'avait dit de sa propre bouche. Mais étrangement, Bella répondait " oui ", comme si elle avait entendue son nom. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment, du moins cela venait lentement jusqu'à mon cerveau, surement encore l'odeur que dégager Bella, elle me faisait perdre pied et ma concentration peinait à être là. Ma soeur se mit alors à sourire et lui avoua qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé son prénom, Bella insistait disant avoir vus ses lèvres bougées mais en réalité Alice l'avait pensée. Alice avait donc réussi à faire en sorte que Bella lise dans ses pensées. Non, en réalité Bella lisait bien dans les pensées, je comprend mieux pourquoi Alice rendaient ses pensées indéchiffrable depuis tout à l'heure, pour que Bella ne puisse l'entendre. Je l'a regardé, mes yeux n'étaient plus noir à présent, l'or éclatant de mes yeux était revenu. Je m'approchais d'elle alors qu'elle reculée, elle était effrayée, encore plus que tout à l'heure, mais pourquoi dont ? Pour avoir découvert son "don" peut-être bien. Mais dans ce cas là.. si Bella est doté de ce pouvoir, ainsi que celui de la vision..Bella n'est donc pas humaine.


	5. Chapitre 4

**( Du point de vue de Bella )**

Je me sentais soudainement piégée, comme si Alice venait de me faire tomber dans un piège. Mon secret semblait être découvert, c'est du moins ce que je ressentais. J'avais l'impression qu'Alice savait que je pouvais lire dans ses pensées, voilà pourquoi elle n'avait donc pas parlée mais pensée, je l'avais entendue, sa voix était identique. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? J'étais piégée, je devais nier, m'enfuir. J'essayai de garder mon calme, je ne devais rien laisser paraître, me montrer forte et intouchable, mais l'étais-je réellement au fond ? Je devais essayais de les distraire, nier ce qu'il venait de se passée, faire semblant de ne pas savoir comment cela pouvait se produire.

_**- Comment ça se fait que je t'ai entendue parler alors ?**_  
Lui demandais-je, faussement étonnée.  
_**- Bella, ne nous prend pas pour des idiots..ne me prend pas pour une idiote, j'ai tout vus, je sais tout.**__**  
**__**- Comment ça tu as tout vus ?**_

Oui, comment cela se faisait qu'elle voyait des choses, seraient-elle médium ? Ou inhumaine. Effectivement les Cullen étaient loin d'être normaux.  
Alice regardait son frère du coin de l'œil, serais-je un langage que je ne pouvais comprendre ? Elle s'approchait soudainement vers moi et me pris alors la main.

_**- Bella, ferme les yeux et concentre toi sur moi.**__**  
**__**- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? **__**  
**__**- Tu comprendras mieux qui je suis par la suite.**__**  
**__**- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? C'est vrai, je suis nouvelle et me voilà déjà embarquée dans une histoire loufoque.**__**  
**__**- Tu as raison de te méfier, nous ne nous connaissons pas.**_  
Dit soudainement Edward en se rapprochant de nous.  
_**- Exactement mon cher Edward !**_

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je prenais un ton si méprisant en leur parlant, après tout était-ce réellement leurs fautes si j'avais eu cette vision ? Ils essayaient peut-être de m'aider...Ils sont peut-être comme moi..Que je suis saute, pourquoi le seraient-ils ? Ils semblent si parfait contrairement à moi..Malgré que la couleur et la température de notre peau soit identiques, que la couleur de nos prunelles aussi. Tout coordonné en fin de compte, c'était assez évident, mais assez loufoque, bien trop loufoque à mon gout.

_**- Bon. Que me veux-tu Alice ?**__**  
**__**- Simplement que tu me fasses confiance quelques instants.**__**  
**__**- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?**__**  
**__**- Tu comprendras, sache juste que je ne te veux aucun mal Bella, crois-moi.**_

Je ne savais pas si je devais la croire, je ne la connaissais pas, mais son sourire et son regard semblaient si honnête, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être une méchante fille. Son frère Edward était toujours à côté de nous, attentifs à nos moindres faits et gestes ainsi que nos paroles.

_**- D'accord. Juste un instant alors.**_

Je lui devais bien ça en fin de compte, après lui avoir révélé que je l'avais vu dans une vision, c'était assez perturbant. Alice me prit alors par les deux mains, me demanda si j'étais prête et toutes deux fermions alors nos yeux. Ça recommençait, je commencer à voir quelques choses, mais cette fois-ci mon corps n'était pas en ébullition, je ne suffoquais pas, je ne tremblée pas, je voyais et ressentais tout simplement. Je me voyais, seule, errante dans une forêt, je me rappelais exactement de ce moment, ce moment daté d'il y a 8 mois, lorsque je fus attaqué par un vampire. Je ne pouvais pas en voir plus, mon cou me bruler, l'endroit où il avait planté ses dents me lancé. Je retirais alors mes mains de celles d'Alice et ré ouvrit les yeux. Elle aussi s'était à présent redressée, elle me fixait intensément. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

_**- Bella, cela s'est passée quand ?**_

Je planté mes doigts dans mes cheveux, prés de mes oreilles afin de ne pas l'écouter, pourquoi devrais-je après tout ? Je baissé la tête.

_**- Non, non, NON !**_  
Criais-je.

Je ne voulais pas me rappelais de ce moment si pénible, j'avais soudainement en moi le souvenir de cette douleur insupportable, je ne voulais pas me rappelais du moment qui avait totalement bouleversée ma vie. Le moment où je suis morte pour renaitre en tant que monstre, dès que je voyais quelqu'un je me métrisais pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, dès qu'un animal passé en forêt il devenait mon gouté et son odeur, l'odeur sucré d'Edward m'envouté tellement, et si je l'avais connu avant mon changement de vie, sentirais-je autant son odeur ?! Je pleuré sans larmes, comme depuis 8 mois où mes larmes avaient disparut, où mon cœur avait cessé de battre, où ma vie d'humaine s'en est allé. Malgré cela, j'étais toujours aussi fragile et l'émotion prenait toujours autant de place dans ma vie, je n'étais plus humaine mais je gardais un minimum d'humanité, c'était grâce à ça que je survivais. Soudainement, je sentais deux bloques se refermer sur moi-même, il s'agissait d'Alice, qui me prenait dans ses bras malgré qu'elle soit plus petite que moi. Je sanglotai toujours mais me sentis rassurée lorsque je fis dans ses bras.

_**- Je n'y peux rien..je ne voulais pas..je ne veux toujours pas..**_  
Lui disais-je, la voix cassée.  
_**- Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est un prédateur et tu étais sa proie.**__**  
**__**- Mais pourquoi moi ?**__**  
**__**- Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui étant dans les parages, mais ton odeur est particulière Bella.**__**  
**__**- Comment ça ?**_

Je me redressais suite à sa phrase et la regardait intensément. Celle-ci me regardait et me souriait.  
_**  
**__**- Bella, tu n'es pas humaine avoue-le nous, tu vois bien que nous non plus ne sommes pas comme les autres. Tu dégage une odeur si spéciale même en tant qu'humaine tu l'as possédée déjà je pense. Tu as un don, non deux dons. Tu peux lire dans les pensées et tu peux voir des évènements du passé ou du futur lorsque tu touche une personne. N'est-ce pas ?**_

J'avais soudainement confiance en elle, je regardais du coin de l'œil le bel Edward, il souriait en coin, ne semblait comprendre peu à peu la situation.

_**- Pourquoi cela m'arrive-t-il dès le premier jour de cours. ?**_  
Me disais-je tout bas.  
_**- Tu ne semble pas être une personne dangereuse, du moins pas pour nous. Nous devions savoir qui tu étais rapidement.**_  
Me répondait Alice.  
_**- J'ai l'impression..d'être une bête de foire..**__**  
**__**- Mais non ! Tu es juste comme nous..**_  
Soupirait soudainement Edward en rigolant.  
_**- Comme vous ?**_

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, j'étais vraiment perdue. Mon secret était révélé sans que je n'eu à le leur dire réellement, je me demandais bien comment ils le savaient.  
_**  
**__**- Oui, comme nous. Tu as été mordue n'est-ce pas ?**_  
Je ne répondais pas, j'hochai simplement la tête.  
_**- Ton appétit n'est plus le même depuis n'est-ce pas ?**_  
Je répondais de la même façon que pour sa question précédente.  
_**- Tu ne dors plus ?**_  
Je répété ce geste de plus belle.  
_**- Bien.**_

Ce mot venait d'être exprimé en chœur, Alice et Edward l'avaient dit en même temps, ce qui me faisait à moitié sourire. J'en aurai ris si je ne ressentais pas ce sentiment de mal être. Soudainement, je vis Alice rire et sentais les mains d'Edward posées délicatement sur mes épaules. Alice semblait joyeuse mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, elle sautillait et me souriait.  
_**  
**__**- Que se passe-t-il ?**_  
Lui demandais-je.  
_**- Rien, je suis heureuse.**__**  
**__**- De ?**__**  
**__**- De savoir que tu ne dévoreras pas mon frère.**_

Je souriais mais j'étais étonnée en même temps. Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Son odeur m'envouté tant..Il ne devait pas savoir cela. Je devais le garder pour moi.  
_**  
**__**- ment as-tu fais pour que je vois ça..**__**  
**__**- Je vois le futur Bella, mais je peux aussi bien voir le passé des gens.**__**  
**__**- Tu es une..**__**  
**__**- Vampire oui, comme tout les Cullen.**_

Mes yeux s'étaient rapidement écarquillés, ils étaient donc comme moi, ou plutôt je semblais être comme eux.

_**- Mais..**__**  
**__**- Et moi je lis dans les pensées des gens..**_  
Me coupait alors Edward, sa voix m'envouté aussi, tout comme son regard et son sourire en coin.  
_**- Tu peux savoir ce que je pense alors ?**_  
Lui demandais-je, en me rapprochant de lui.  
_**- Hélas, tu es l'exception.**__**  
**__**- Comment cela se fait-il ?**__**  
**__**- Je ne sais pas Bella.**__**  
**__**- Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi tu es le seul dont les pensées me sont interdites d'accès..**_

Effectivement, je n'avais pas accès aux pensées du jeune Apollon, cela ne m'effrayais pas forcement, lire les pensées des gens est déjà quelques choses d'exceptionnelle alors pourquoi m'en plaindrais-je ? Mais j'avouais, ne pas lire SES pensées me déranger quelque peu. Il venait juste avant d'avouer que lui non plus ne pouvait lire les miennes, ce qui me fit une sorte de choc, un cours circuit, je me redressais, j'étais droite tel une statue de marbre. Quant à Alice, elle semblait vraiment ravie voir même joyeuse de cette situation, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Celle-ci sautillait, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

_**- Vous possédez le même don et vous n'êtes pas fichu de lire vos pensées mutuellement. Ah ! Bella tu es une sacrée fille.**_

Dit alors cette dernière, ce qui me fit rire, elle était si charmante et drôle, et sa façon de nous lançais cela était si enjoué. Jasper ne devait sûrement pas s'ennuyer avec elle. La jeune fille aux traits de lutins s'approchait plus près de moi et me dit à petite voix.

_**- Tu pourras faire tourner en bourrique mon frangin, ça risque d'être drôle.**_

Elle poursuivit alors cette phrase d'un clin d'œil à mon égard, ce clin d'œil était espiègle, enjoué, il voulait dire « lorsqu'il ne sera pas là, faudrait que l'on se voie toutes les deux » j'en riais timidement. Edward avait sûrement entendu ce qu'elle venait de me dire, il semblait suspicieux, son regard chercher à savoir ce qu'Alice avait bien l'intention de faire. Quelle famille décidément ! Á mon grand étonnement, j'étais calme et apaisé. Je ne tremblai plus, ne sanglotais plus. Je voyais les visages de mes deux nouveaux camarades comme apaisés. Une question me trottée dans la tête, timidement je pris alors mon courage à deux mains.  
_**  
**__**- Vous êtes une famille de 7 vampires ?!**__**  
**__**- Oui, nous vivons à 7 depuis maintenant pas mal d'années.**_

M'affirma joyeusement Alice.

Je lui souriais, je voyais tout de même qu'Edward n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'Alice, ce qui me m'était d'un fragment de seconde mal à l'aise aussi. Cela devait sûrement être le fait qu'il ne puisse lire dans mes pensées, cela doit l'énerver.. Je devais sûrement l'énervait. Je soupirais, voyais que ma compagnie le gêné sûrement. Mon regard se portait à présent sur la jeune fille aux allures de Lutin.

_**- Je.. vais retourner en cours je pense..**_  
Lui avouais-je, la voix quelque peu embarrassée, lorsqu'elle se mit à ouvrir la bouche je l'a coupé de suite, ayant sue qu'elle pensée que je ne connaissais pas le chemin.

Effectivement, mais l'odeur des lycéens étaient faciles à trouver.  
_**  
**__**- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un bon odora à présent.**_  
Je lui fis alors un clin d'œil puis les saluait tous les deux.  
_**- Peut-être à plus tard. Alice. Edward.**_

Je ne recommençais pas les cours avant 14h, il était à présent 11h25. Sachant que la cantine était ouverte dès 11h30 je devais faire vite. Même si je n'allais pas m'y nourrire j'avais donnai rendez-vous à Ben, Jessica la vipère et Mike là-bas. Lorsque je rentrais en courant à vitesse vampirique, je sentais l'odeur des lycéens qui devaient se trouvait à moins de 150 mètres de moi, je savais que c'était assez loin pour sentir cela, mais c'était sûrement le fait que je ne sois pas une ancienne « vampire »..Je n'en savais encore rien. J'étais étonnée qu'Alice et Edward me laisse enfin partir, sûrement le fait qu'à présent ils savaient qui j'étais, que je sache qui ils sont et que personnes ne vendra la mèche, qu'un secret nous liés à présent. Je souhaitai revoir Alice, elle était vraiment sympathique et me mettait à l'aise, mais son frère Edward, mon voisin de labo me semblait plus qu'étrange. Il pouvait autant être sympathique comme il l'était lors de notre première rencontre, autant il pouvait être agaçant ou d'un air je m'enfouisseur que je déteste tant. Je n'arrivais pas à le cerner, ce qui compliquait encore plus les choses. J'étais à présent devant le lycée, mon allure s'était peu à peu ralentie, je cherchai du regard la cantine, elle se trouvait sur l'aile droite de l'établissement. Une foule d'élève attendait devant le bâtiment, j'aperçus alors Mike en compagnie de Ben, j'allais à leur rencontre directement.  
_**  
**__**- Ah Bella !**_  
Ben avait alors remarqué ma présence et m'adressais un sourire tout comme Mike.  
_**- Jessica..**_  
Je n'eus le temps de terminer ma phrase que Mike me coupa.  
_**- Elle n'est pas là, elle mange avec Lauren ce midi, tu sais la blonde assez hautaine de notre classe.**__**  
**__**- Ah oui ! Celle qui n'arrêté pas de regarder Edward durant le cours de bio !**__**  
**__**- Voilà, elle. C'est d'ailleurs mieux que nous ne mangeons pas avec elles ce midi.**__**  
**__**- Pourquoi donc ?!**_  
Demandais-je étonnée, mais tout de même rassurée.  
_**- Jessica est une fille gentille.. **_

Le ton de sa voix prit une autre tournure lorsqu'il employait le mot « gentille », plus plat, un peu amère.  
_**  
**__**- Mais, elle déteste par-dessus tout la concurrence.**__**  
**__**- La concurrence ?**_  
Lançais-je, assez ahurie.  
_**- Oui, pour elle, tu es une sorte de concurrente.**__**  
**__**- Mais en quoi ?**_

Mike et Ben se regardaient, ils se mirent à rire.  
_**  
**__**- Physiquement parlant, elle te trouve jolie, ce qui l'énerve de l'admettre, alors elle s'amuse à essayer de trouver tes points faibles.**_

Je venais de comprendre, lui répondant par un simple signe de la tête. C'était donc ça, et pourtant je savais qu'elle me haïssait mais je n'en savait pas la réelle raison. Lorsque nous continuâmes à discuter, je pris un plateau et y déposait simplement un jus de cerise dessus ainsi qu'un beignet à la framboise. Il fallait bien faire comme tout le monde, même si mon plateau n'était pas très chargé. Quant à Ben et Mike, eux avaient leurs plateaux remplis, de vrais gourmands, non plutôt, de vrais humains.

Lorsque nos trois plateaux furent prêts, nous nous dirigeons alors vers une table où se trouvait Tyler, un garçon de ma classe que je ne connais que de vue, ayant assisté qu'à un seul cours depuis ma venue ici. Je sentais les regards focalisés sur moi, j'étais la nouvelle, cela se voyait et qui plus est, j'étais la fille du shérif de la ville, ma veine ! J'entendais les pensées des gens autours de moi, comme celle de Jessica une table plus loin que la notre, elle était entrains de discuter avec Lauren, cette fameuse blonde hautaine. Je n'étais pas bien loin, les bavardages m'étaient donc envoyés comme des ondes.  
_**  
**__**- Elle s'habille de façon si banale, moche et frèle !**_  
Entendais-je, venant de cette fameuse blonde nommée Lauren.

Elle semblait discuter avec Jessica, deux pipelettes, elles parlaient sans cesses. Ce qui me faisait sourire, c'était l'opposition des propos qu'elles disaient. Leurs pensées opposées leurs propos. Lorsque Lauren m'avait traiter de fille banale, fréle et moche, celle-ci n'avait pas du tout cette chose en tête, comme si, c'était juste pour le plaisir de parler sur mon dos avec Jessica. Celle-ci aussi ne pensées pas ce qu'elle disait. Mais j'essayais de ne plus m'en préoccuper, après tout, je n'étais là que depuis quelques heures dans ce lycée, elles ne sont pas le centre du monde.  
_**  
**__**- Bella, tu étais partis où avec les Cullen tout à l'heure ?**_  
Me demandait timidement Ben.  
_**- Nous devions discuter, nos pères s'entendent bien, ils voulaient juste me connaître aussi.**_

Ma phrase semblait avoir choqué les trois garçons .

_**- J'ai dis quelques choses de mal ?**_  
Leurs demandais-je.  
_**- No..non mais Edward, les Cullen et les Hales ne parlent à personne généralement.**__**  
**__**- Ah. Bien, ça doit être l'amitier de mon père avec le leur qui fait ça.**__**  
**__**- Je ne sais pas..**_  
Doutait soudainement Mike.

Ce dernier semblait réfléchir, comme si il chercher à se souvenir de quelques choses.

_**- En biologie, lorsque tu avais les yeux baissés, il se comportait étrangement, comme si il reniflé tes cheveux.**_

J'étais étrangement étonnée et à la fois je n'avais qu'une envie, éclater de rire, ce que je fis. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer Edward entrains de me renifler, même si cela était sûrement vrai, il m'avait avoué que mon odeur était spéciale, j'étais une vampire après tout. Mais mon rire ne durera pas très longtemps, j'apperçu cette famille de 5 enfants, enfin plutôt 5 adolescents, aussi blanc que la craie, le visage semblable au mien, du moins concernant la couleur et leurs cernes, la beauté n'était pas la même, j'étais une vampire banale dirons-nous. Je ne me trouvais pas forcement laide, je m'acceptai d'ailleurs mieux depuis les 8 derniers mois mais je n'égalerai jamais la beauté de Rosalie et d'Alice, ça s'était certain. Ce qui me faisait rire, c'est de les voirs, tout les 5 avec un plateau remplit à la main, qu'allait-il faire de cette nourriture ? la jeter par la suite ? Quel gaspillage tout de même. Je voyais Alice qui me faisait de grand signe et marché, non dansé plutôt vers notre table, ses jambes fines et agiles semblaient être celles du danseuses classiques professionnelles, sublimes.

_**- Hey Bella ! tu mange avec nous ?**_  
Me demandait alors ma nouvelle camarade.

Je regardais à la table où étaient à présent installés les Cullen, zieutant alors le visage d'Edward, celui-ci semblait sans expression précise, son regard planté vers son plateau.  
_**  
**__**- Euh..Je ne crois pas désolé.**_

Elle se retourna en direction d'Edward, celui-ci la regardait, le regard d'Alice était noir, elle semblait lui en vouloir.

_**- N'en t'en fais pas pour lui, ça lui passera.**__**  
**__**- Je sais bien qu'il ne m'apprécie pas trop depuis... tout à l'heure dirons-nous.**__**  
**__**- Oh Bella ! Mais non c'est juste que..**__**  
**__**- Ce n'est pas grave Alice.. Il a eu ses deux heures de bonté avec moi en biologie et voilà que c'est fini.. Je ne lui en veux pas, je comprend d'ailleurs.**__**  
**__**- Que veux-tu dire par là ?**_

Je pris alors le bras d'Alice et me mis à l'écart, ne voulant pas que Tyler, Ben et Mike entendent notre discussion.

_**- Il ne peut pas lire dans mes pensées et je suis une vampire banale. Il ne m'apprécie pas, ça se voit, même si je ne peux lire ses pensées pour le certifier.**__**  
**__**- Non Bella je te jure, certes cela l'intrigue de ne pas lire dans tes pensées, mais il semble t'apprécier, sinon il ne t'aurait pas parlé.**__**  
**__**- Il voulait savoir ce que j'étais, nuance.**__**  
**__**- Certes, mais à présent, il sait qu'il n'a rien à craindre de toi.**__**  
**__**- Qu'en pense les autres ?..**_  
Lui demandais-je intimidée.  
_**- Emmett était très contrarié au début, mais au final il m'a dit « une sœur de plus chouette ! Que les bras de fer commencent ! »**_

Avais-je bien entendue ces mots ? Bras de fer.. Sœur.. J'interrogeai du regard Alice qui semblait amusée.

_**- Oui, tu es une des notre sans pourtant nous connaitres parfaitement et sans vivre avec nous.**__**  
**__**- Ah..et Rosalie ? Jasper ?**__**  
**__**- Jasper est ravit, c'est mon compagnon il ne pouvait que t'accepter de toute façon ! Et Rosalie, n'a pas trop réagit, elle est très observatrice, nous en saurons plus dans quelques jours je pense.**__**  
**__**- Vous parents le savent ?**__**  
**__**- Nous les avons mis au courant, cela te dérangerait de venir chez nous ce soir pour que notre père, Carlisle puisse en savoir un peu plus sur ta nouvelle vie ?**_

Je ne savais pas vraiment si cela était bon, mais après tout je savais qu'ils ne me voulaient aucun mal.  
_**  
**__**- Pourquoi pas..mais plutôt demain..c'est trop nouveau pour moi.**__**  
**__**- Chouette ! Alors viens manger avec nous.**__**  
**__**- Demain peut-être.. Je n'ai pas trop envie de recroiser le regard de ton frère..**__**  
**__**- Edward ? Ton odeur le rend étrange, il n'a jamais connu cela.**__**  
**__**- Moi de même.**_

Elle se mit à rire. Je ne comprenais pas trop mais je lui souriais.

_**- Tu as vu, vous réagissez pareillement. Bien demain tu mange avec nous alors, promet-le moi !**__**  
**__**- D'accord.**_  
Lui promis-je.

Je sortais à présent de la cantine avec mes trois camarades de classe, en passant devant la table des Cullen, que j'observai du coin de l'œil je pouvais voir Emmett me sourire à pleines dents, ses dents étaient d'un blanc éclatant, laissant entre-voir ses canines pointues. Je n'avais pas peur, j'avais les mêmes. Je lui répondais par un sourire en coin. Alice avait rejoins la table, elle se trouvait entre Jasper et Edward. Celle-ci semblait discuter avec mon voisin de biologie, qui dès que mon regard se posait sur lui, il en fit de même. Je baissai la tête, honteuse, je ne voulais pas revoir son regard à la fois meurtrier mais envoûtant. Son odeur me chatouillée le nez, je devais sortir de là. Á toute allure je déposai mon plateau sur la pile déjà construire et sortit de la cantine en courant. Je sentais qu'il me regardait mais je ne savais pas à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Cela m'obsédé et m'énervé.

Je restais rêveuse durant le reste de l'après-midi, assurant le cours d'Anglais puis de Sport. Le sport.. une matière qu'il était préférable que je n'y aille pas, ne pouvant contrôler mes forces, je mentis sur un mal de cheville fréquent. J'avais une dispense à l'année mais je devais tout de même regarder mes camarades, ce qui m'empêcher de faire et finir au plus vite mes devoirs et d'écouter mes CD favoris dans ma chambre.

Lorsque ces deux heures de sports s'étaient écoulées je pouvais à présent rejoindre le parking où se trouvait ma « nouvelle » voiture. Lorsque j'étais dos à ma voiture, j'aperçus les Cullen à une dizaine de voiture de là, tout autour d'une Volvo brillante comme jamais et d'une décapotable jaune flamboyante. Décidément, ils semblaient être en manques de rien. Alice me repéra et arrivait avec Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper. Edward quant à lui n'était étrangement pas là, c'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Lorsque les quatre membres de la famille Cullen arrivèrent en face de moi, je leur lançais un sourire timide et attendais qu'Alice fasse les présentations, je l'avais entendue, elle était joyeuse rien qu'à l'idée que je puisse parler aux siens.

_**- Bella ! Je te présente Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett ! Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett je vous présente Bella !**__**  
**__**- Salut !**_  
Me lançait en souriant Jasper.  
_**- T'aime les bras de fer ?**_  
Me demandait Emmett.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, celui-ci me rendait un sourire éclatant.  
Quant à Rosalie, celle-ci ne parler pas, elle m'observait avec ses grands yeux lumineux et me fit un léger sourire.

_**- Salut.**_  
Lançais-je, timidement.  
_**- Bien Bella, on se revoit demain pour le déjeuné !**_  
Chantonné joyeusement Alice, tout en partant avec les siens vers leurs voitures de luxes.

Je n'avais pas oublié, je devais voir leur père, dès demain. Tout se déroulé à une allure hallucinante, il y a à peine 24 heures que j'étais installée ici et voilà que je rencontrais une famille de 7 vampires ! Si Charly et Renée apprenaient ça.. Non je ne devais même pas y penser. Ma main se trouvait à présent dans la poche de mon jean, j'en sortais mes clés de voiture. Lorsque je me retournais afin d'ouvrir la portière, il se trouvait là. Edward Cullen me regardait, ses yeux pénétraient les miens tel une flèche de cupidon que l'on plante en plein cœur. Je ne pouvais bouger, heureusement que respirer n'était plus un problème pour moi, sinon j'en aurai suffoqué. Son odeur m'apaisait soudainement, l'odeur la plus esquisse que je connaissais à ce jour. Peu à peu j'arrivais à me détacher de son regard doré et passa mes doigts délicatement dans mes cheveux.

_**- Oui ?**_  
Lui demandais-je, l'air quelque peu arrogante, sachant que notre entente avait légèrement changée.  
_**- Tu aurais une minute à me consacrer ?**_  
Me demanda-t-il, de sa voix douce et posée.  
_**- Hum. Étant donnée que je suis.. immortelle on va dire, j'ai bien une minute à te consacré, effectivement.**_

Je continuais de plus belle à le regardait directement dans les yeux, cherchant à savoir ce à quoi pensé ce mytérieux Edward. Mais rien n'apparaissait, flûte ! Mais son visage changeait lorsqu'il entendait mes propos, du moins surtout mon ton ironic. Je ne devais pas me montrer faible devant lui.  
_**  
**__**- Bien. Je ne crois pas..**__**  
**__**- Que l'on devrais arrêter de se parler ?**_  
Lui coupais-je la parole et continuer ce que je pensais de plus logique vus son regard et les traits de son visage.  
_**- Je croyais que mes pensées t'étaient impossibles d'accès ?**_  
Me demandait alors le jeune vampire.  
_**- Je sais que tu ne m'apprécie pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisserai tranquille même si je ne compte pas couper les ponts avec Alice.**_

Celui-ci avait le regard changeant, alternant entre le noir et le doré, je ne savais pas ce que cela voulait réellement dire, ses dents se ressérées, il semblait alors énervé. Il fermait les yeux paisiblement, surement pour se calmer. Mais je ne voulais pas entendre une parole qui, malgré moi me blesserai. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés et j'entrais dans ma voiture. Lorsqu'il les réouvraient, le moteur de ma chevrolet ronroné déjà, il se trouvait juste à côté de ma voiture, ma fenêtre descendue.

_**- Bella !**_  
M'interpellait alors Edward.  
_**- Je demanderai à Mr Banner de me changer de place ne t'inquiète pas, tout sera comme avant pour toi.**_  
Lui criais-je.

Je ne voulais pas cela, je le voulais pour voisin de laboratoire, pour discuter avec, sentir son odeur qui me fait perdre pied, essayais par moi-même de déchiffrer les traits de son visage, le changement de la couleur de ses yeux. Sortie du Parking je roulais, voyant Alice au loin qui se demandait ce qu'il venait de se passer en courant vers Edward. J'étais déjà à plusieurs dizaine de mètre loin du lycée, je sangloté, oui je sangloté. J'étais en colère contre moi, j'avais voulu faire la fille fière qui s'en fichait que ce bel Apollon puisse me haïr à un point de ne rien comprendre. Et si ce qu'il avait à me dire n'était en rien avec ce que j'avais présumé ?.. J'étais bel et bien devenue une vampire, mais mon côté d'humaine idiote était toujours là, présent en moi.

**( Du point de vue d'Edward )**

Bella, ma voisine de classe en cours de biologie semblait avoir entendue la pensée d'Alice, j'en étais sur et certain, Alice aussi. La jeune fille nous questionnait encore sur ce qui venait de se passée, l'appelle d'Alice, le pouvoir que cela à fait sur Bella, sa réaction et à présent Alice souhaitait lui montrer quelques choses, vus la posture qu'elle voulait abordée, je supposais qu'elle voulait lui montrer une de ses visions. Bella était dotée de deux dons inhumain ; celui de lire dans les pensées des autres comme moi et celui de voir des visions, mais contrairement à Alice, Bella devait toucher la personne pour voir quelque chose. Bella se méfier, elle ne voulait pas exécuter ce qu'Alice lui demandait de faire. Dans un sens, elle avait raison de se méfier, nous ne sommes pas des personnes comme les autres mais d'un autre côté nous ne lui ferons aucun mal.

_**- Tu as raison de te méfier, nous ne nous connaissons pas.**_  
Lui disais-je, en me rapprochant doucement d'elle.  
_**- Exactement mon cher Edward !**_

Me répondait-elle, d'un ton impulsif et un peu méprisant. Mais ce n'était pas car elle venait de prendre se ton là que j'en aurai peur, bien au contraire, cela m'amuser de la voir prendre ce ton là, ça l'a rendait encore plus.. intéressante.

Le fait que je ne puisse lire dans ses pensées crée en moi une sorte d'ambiance mystique, je voulais savoir quelles étaient ses intentions, ce à quoi elle réfléchissait en ce moment, ses peurs et craintes, cela pourrait nous aider, Alice et moi-même à en finir le plus tôt possible avec ces découvertes de pouvoirs ainsi que de pouvoir savoir peut-être pourquoi son odeur m'envoute tant. Bella se décidait enfin à coopérer avec Alice, celle-ci souriait alors en constatant cela. Depuis qu'Alice avait appelé Bella par la pensée, notre conversation « télépathique » s'était alors stoppée, afin qu'Alice puisse se concentrer au mieux. Ma sœur s'approchait alors de notre nouvelle camarade et lui touchait les mains du bout des doigts, je pouvais ressentir ce qu'elles voyaient à présent, pouvant lire dans les pensées de ma sœur je pouvais entendre ce qu'elle voyait, savoir ses réactions, ses émotions. Bella ne tremblait pas, cette expérience se déroulé donc bien, je pouvais me laisser guidé en écoutant les pensées de ma sœur. J'entendais une jeune fille respirer, elle semblait être dans un endroit sombre, des craquements de branches apparaissaient et la jeune fille se mit à criait soudainement, on pouvait entendre quelqu'un rugir, tel un vampire assoiffé de sang, du sang humain à en croire les échos de l'action qui se passait. La vision semblait s'être stoppée, Bella avait rompus le contact avec Alice, je comprenais alors que la vision parlait d'elle..Je me douté qu'elle n'était pas humaine, mais je me voilé la face, non son odeur était au centre de mon attention, il m'empêcher d'écouter son cœur battre, sa respiration s'enchainé, elle était donc un vampire, comme nous. Ma sœur voulait en savoir plus, la faire parler, la faire avouée afin qu'elle puisse aussi se sentir mieux, de se confier. Ma nouvelle camarade de classe semblait être vraiment mal, celle-ci ne voulait pas nous écouter, elle semblait ne pas vouloir revoir ces images. Elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, tenant son crane. Elle baissait alors la tête.. J'avais comme une envie de la consoler ou du moins d'avoir Jasper près de nous, afin que celui-ci puisse apaisait son esprit via son pouvoir. Soudainement, elle se mit à criait, elle criait et criait encore le mot « non ». Effectivement, celle-ci aurait préférée ne pas revivre ça.  
Avant que je ne puisse m'avançait vers Bella, afin de lui montré mon soutiens, Alice me devançait, elle devait surement avoir vus cela, elle me souriait. Bella semblait avoir stoppé de pleurer quelques instants après qu'Alice soit si proche d'elle, sa voix était toujours brisée, sa douleur ne disparaissait pas de son esprit. Elle s'en voulait, elle ne voulait pas ce changement de vie, cela se comprenait, elle était seule et dans le secret, vivant ça de son côté, cela devait être dur, très dure même. Cela me rappelais lorsque j'avais du quitter Carlisle, lorsque je ne me sentais pas très bien suite à ma transformation, lorsque je faiblissais et que mes instants de prédateur prenaient le dessus de tout. L'époque où en y réfléchissant, je n'étais bon à rien appart tuer et faire du mal aux femmes. Depuis ce temps là, je n'approchais que les membres de ma famille, je ne tissais de lien avec personne, les professeurs restaient des enseignants scolaires rien de plus, et les élèves étaient pour moi un décor, une sorte de fantaisie étant donné que leurs pensées n'étaient pas secrète pour moi. C'était grâce à ça que j'évoluai de jour en jour, même si je n'étais pas vraiment bien sur cette terre. Carlisle était avec Esmée, Rosalie avec Emmett et Alice avec son Jasper. Et moi.. je me retrouvais seul depuis tout ce temps, je ne donnais ma confiance à personne. Je savais que beaucoup d'élève avait peur de moi, j'étais assez froid et pas vraiment bavard, puis ma peau blanche comme la craie ne m'aidait pas non plus. Tous les élèves du lycée de Forks avaient la même odeur quasiment, sauf cette nouvelle arrivante, Bella Swan. Je venais de découvrir son secret le plus cher mais Alice disait que lorsqu'elle était humaine son odeur était surement la même. Mais ma sœur ne sentait pas cette odeur enivrante, juste l'odeur d'une jeune vampire qui lorsqu'elle était humaine possédée une des plus belles âmes surement, son odeur ne trompé personne. Je souriais, Alice lui expliquait que son odeur était spéciale, Bella parler enfin, elle se confier, elle semblait si solitaire et mal dans sa nouvelle peau de vampire. Elle pensait être une bête de foire, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'intervenir.

_**- Mais non ! Tu es juste comme nous..**_  
Soupirais-je, en riant. Des bêtes de foires ? non.. elle n'est exposée devant personne hormis deux vampires du même clan.  
_**- Comme vous ?**_  
Me demandait-elle, étonnée.

Elle ne semblait toujours pas bien comprendre qui nous étions. Alice reprit la parole, ne me laissant rien entreprendre, c'était Alice, elle aimait tout organiser, tout préparer, tout savoir. Elle posait alors les questions sans passer par 4 chemins, Bella ne prononcé aucun son, elle hochait simplement la tête en signe d'affirmation. Elle avait donc bien était mordue, elle ne se nourrissait plus comme avant et elle ne dormait plus. Elle était bien des notre, vampire, ce qu'elle comprit alors sur le moment. Elle devait savoir ce qu'elle était, mais ce que NOUS étions, je ne pense pas.

_**- Bien.**_  
Constatais-je, ma sœur aussi à en croire notre synchronisation.

Alice riait soudainement, surement suite à cela, je ne savais pas son esprit était brouillé encore, décidément quelle chipie ! Elle pouvait contrôler ses pensées et donc me priver de celle-ci pour son plus grand plaisir. Je m'avançais vers Bella et posa délicatement mes mains sur ses épaules, celle-ci ne devait pas sursauter par la froideur de ma peau, la sienne était à la même température. Alice continué de plus belle à se moquer, elle sautiller, riait. Je souriais aussi de la voir ainsi, joyeuse et pleine d'enthousiasme, même si je ne savais pas la cause.

**_- Que se passe-t-il ?_**  
Lui demandait alors Bella.  
_**- Rien, je suis heureuse.**__**  
**__**- De ?**__**  
**__**- De savoir que tu ne dévoreras pas mon frère.**_

Je fus à la fois comme gêné et souriant. J'esquissais un sourire au coin de mes lèvres en direction de Bella et la seconde suivante je jetai un regard noir vers ma jeune sœur.  
Bella semblai de plus en plus coopérée, celle-ci demandait à Alice comment elle avait fait pour lui faire voir son passé. Elle lui expliqua alors son don. Bella semblait plus qu'étonnée, surement le fait de savoir qu'elle n'était plus seul à présent, cela devait la troublée de savoir que d'autre personne possédé des dons et se nourrissait de sang.

_**- Et moi je lis dans les pensées des gens..**_  
La coupais-je alors qu'elle allait prononcer quelques choses.

Je devais lui dire mon don, elle allait bien le découvrir plus tard ou alors le demander. Il était mieux que cela vienne de moi que de quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurai pris cela pour une trahison.  
_**  
**__**- Tu peux savoir ce que je pense alors ?**_  
Me demandait-elle, intéressait mais un peu douteuse.  
_**- Hélas, tu es l'exception.**_  
Lui révélais-je, amère d'avouer cela.

Cela devait l'arranger de savoir que ses pensées ne seraient pas visitées par son cher voisin de biologie qui n'est autre que moi ; Edward Cullen. Elle me demandait alors les raisons de ce blocage, je ne le savais pas, je lui répondais alors honnêtement. Je fus assez surpris lorsqu'en se mordillant les lèvres, elle m'avoua que mes pensées n'étaient pas visitées. Je souriais, décidément quel lien nous relier ? Son odeur m'envoutait, mais cela devait restait secret, cela serait bien trop facile pour elle de savoir cela, sachant déjà qu'elle possède le même don que moi et que je ne peux pas lire ses pensées. C'était assez étrange, je pouvais lier les pensées de TOUT le monde hormis elle, et son cas semblait identique. Ce qui faisait rire Alice.

_**- Vous possédez le même don et vous n'êtes pas fichu de lire vos pensées mutuellement. Ah ! Bella tu es une sacrée fille.**_

Dit alors ma sœur tout en rigolant. Elle s'approchait alors de la jeune Bella, croyant que je n'entendrais rien, erreur de sa part, tout vampire a une ouï surdéveloppée.

_**- Tu pourras faire tournée en bourrique mon frangin, ça risque d'être drôle.**_

Quelle était espiègle cette Alice, elle me faisait rire mais je savais qu'elle mijoterait quelques choses avec Bella dont je ne pourrais en savoir le contenu.

Il se passait quelque chose entre Alice et Bella, cela était évident, je ressentais l'enthousiasme d'Alice face à Bella. Ma sœur devait être ravie d'avoir une nouvelle camarade, qui plus est une vampire. Alice était une bonne joyeuse mais appart le reste de la famille, elle n'avait pas d'amis, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Bella est la seule depuis la constitution de notre famille à nous parler sans réelle peur, surement car malgré ses apparences d'humaines, de petite lycéenne de Forks, celle-ci est une vampire. J'étais à quelques pas d'elles, elles discutaient avec le sourire aux lèvres, j'étais ravie que ma sœur sympathise aussi facilement avec une personne. Ravie en fin de compte, que Bella soit comme nous et non pas une proie dont son sang s 'écoulerait dans mon corps blanc. Mais son odeur..cette douce odeur de fleur, florale mais un tantinet sucré, surement le fait qu'elle ne soit plus humaine. Je fixais alors la jeune vampire aux cheveux soyeux et bruns, aux éclats roux qui brillaient face aux rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers les branches des arbres. Je restai de marbre, je ne pouvais lire ses pensées et cela ne faisait que me troubler au plus je la voyais. Alice quant à elle était très à l'aise avec, surement le fait qu'elle puisse voir le futur, cela devait la stabiliser et la rendre sereine, ce qui était l'opposé de mon état. Dans un sens, Bella était comme moi, je le voyais parfois par delà son regard, elle s'interrogeait sur ce que j'étais, ce à quoi je pensé. Nos regards se croisèrent, j'étais en pleine réflexion. Je voulais lui parler seul à seul, pour la connaître et mieux comprendre comment elle vivait. Peut-être que grâce à notre pouvoir en commun, se bloquant mutuellement, nous arriverions à créer un lien plus fort que celui qui était installé après le cours de biologie. Elle me regardait fixement dans les yeux, lorsqu'elle vu que je la regardais aussi elle détournait directement du regard, lui faisais-je peur ? Elle ne devait pourtant plus avoir peur de moi..malgré qu'il serait peut-être mieux qu'on ne se parle pas d'avantage. Oui cette idée s'installait en moi, ELLE attirait mes sens et je ne pouvais en savoir plus, cela me rendait fou, en l'espace de quelques heures ma vie, la vie des miens, les Cullen et des Hales avait était chamboulée, enfin surtout la mienne. Son odeur enivrante atteignait toute la famille, mais j'étais le seul à en être comme ému ou attirer autrement que la considérant comme une proie.

_**- Je.. vais retourner en cours je pense..**_  
Bégayait soudainement Bella, je devais l'avoir mise mal à l'aise ou alors ma compagnie n'était plus trop désirée.

Elle jurée qu'elle reconnaitrait la route vers le lycée, grâce à son flaire. Je la croyais, grâce à ça nous pouvons nous orienter plus facilement. C'était un grand avantage, je ne me rappelais plus bien de mes premiers sentiments de vampire, lorsque pour la première fois mon flaire était développé au maximum, lorsque mon ouï et les pensées des autres m'étaient devenues un grand avantage. Cela faisait 8 mois qu'elle avait eu le temps de développer cela, ce n'était rien, elle devait encore en être troublée.

_**- Peut-être à plus tard. Alice. Edward.**_

Elle partit alors, un clin d'œil et sourire en coin nous étaient adressés..enfin ils étaient surement adressés à Alice, Bella fuyait mon regard. Je serrais les dents et les poings jusqu'à ce que son odeur ne volait plus autour de moi, je me détendit alors, ne la voyant plus, j'étais seul avec Alice dans cette petite partie de forêt. Celle-ci se retournait d'ailleurs, le sourire aux lèvres, elle me fixait et s'approcha de moi en sautillant.

_**- Ça passera..**_  
Me dit-elle d'une voix douce et chaleureuse, comme si elle appaisait un enfant.  
_**- De quoi parles-tu ?**_  
Lui demandais-je, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.  
_**- Vous apprendrez à vous connaître, elle pense que tu la déteste..**__**  
**__**- Comment pourrais-je ?..**__**  
**__**- Je sais Edward, je sais. Mais elle le pense quand même.**__**  
**__**- Elle ne peux pas lire dans mes pensées et si c'était le cas elle verrait que je ne la déteste pas.**__**  
**__**- Elle le sent, ton comportement, les traits de ton visage, le changement de couleur de tes yeux. **__**  
**__**- J'essaye juste de cerner ce qu'elle est..son odeur est trop tentant.**__**  
**__**- Oserais-tu en faire ton 4 heure ?**_  
Rigola-t-elle.  
_**- Non bien-sur que non, Alice, je suis idiot.**__**  
**__**- Mais non et pourquoi dis-tu une tel sottise ?**__**  
**__**- J'ai l'impression d'être humain, d'avoir un cœur.. a force de lire dans les pensées des gens, je remarques qu'ils ne sont pas tellement stupides à moins que je le sois aussi en étant comme..content ?! qu'elle soit proche de là où je suis..**__**  
**__**- C'est la première fois que tu te confis depuis tant d'année, le sais-tu ?**__**  
**__**- Oui, et je me trouve stupide alors que je ne la connais que depuis 3 heures..Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.**__**  
**__**- Edward..arrête de changer tes plans, ma vision se trouble, je n'arrive pas à percevoir ce que tu vas faire..**_  
Grogna-t-elle.

Je lui rendis un sourire, ne formulant pas mes plans évidemment. Et nous nous mettions en quête du lycée. Il était 11h30 environ, la cantine allait ouvrir, les jeunes adolescents devraient être affamés et nous nous devions de faire comme si nous étions aussi humains qu'eux, même si nos plateaux finiraient à la poubelle. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie nous attendaient devant la cantine, Alice les prévenaient directement de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_**- Une des notre..mouai.. je ne sente rien qui vaille ! mais bon ça me fera une sœur de plus chouette ! Que les bras de fer commencent !**_  
En concluait Emmett.  
_**- Ah, et bien si mon lutin préféré l'accepte, moi aussi.**_  
Souriait alors Jasper.

Tendis que Rosalie ne parlée pas, elle observait beaucoup et parlé peu. Mais je savais et entendais qu'elle pesait le pour pour le contre. Je voyais son regard planté sur Bella du self où nous étions servit en nourriture jusqu'à notre table habituelle. Elle nous fera surement par de son opinion devant nous tous comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle pense à quelques choses. Elle était donc là, dans cette cantine, Bella Swan. Décidément, une personne peut perturber votre esprit en quelques heures. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, visionnant mon plateau qui n'était en aucun cas attirant pour moi, je levais alors la tête et entendis une voix prononcer mon nom, j'en souris, j'aimais être curieux et la curiosité des gens. Je reconnaissais directement les voix pensives de Mike et de Ben, deux garçons de ma classe et des amis de Bella. Ils racontaient comment j'agissais en cours avec elle, la façon dont je me comporté, la regardait. Comme si il me voyait comme un extraterrestre qui ne parle à personne, c'était assez drôle, j'en souriais de curiosité. Bien-sur hormis ça, j'entendais les pensées de vielles commères tel que Lauren et Jessica, comme à leurs habitudes elle s'acharnée sur la nouvelle, qui était aujourd'hui Bella. J'étais énervé par leur propos injurieux, ces deux filles ne valaient absolument rien à côté de Bella et elles le savaient très bien, c'était cela qui les énervaient plus que tout. Mike semblait s'intéresser à Bella, Ben aussi. Ils voulaient au fond d'eux qu'elle ne m'approche plus, soit disant je serai trop étrange et difficile à cerner. J'étais repéré, non pas par mes pensées, elle ne pouvait les lires, mais par mon regard peut-être bien ? mon regard était noir surement, suite à la colère que je ressentais face aux deux commères de services. Décidément, les filles entres-elles sont si hypocrites et jalouses. Je fis tirais du regard de Bella en voyant ma sœur Alice se dirigeait vers sa table, elle semblait heureuse de la voir à nouveau et lui demanda si elle voulait manger avec nous. Je baissais tout de suite mon regard vers mon plateau, ne voulant pas être la cause de son choix. En face de moi, deux pommes de terres grillées, j'en dégluti, j'avais en réalité envie de boire, du sang frais de puma plus precisement. J'entendais que Bella avait refusée, je sentais les pensées un peu triste de ma sœur, c'était surement de ma faute, Bella pensait que je la détestait et donc esquivait le fait d'être en ma compagnie. Je levais les yeux et vit Alice me regardait, son regard était noir, furieux. C'était bel et bien ma faute, désolé Alice, vraiment.  
Je pouvais entendre qu'Alice n'était d'accord avec Bella, cette dernière pensant sérieusement que je la détestais, ce qu'Alice savait, qu'en réalité c'était bien faux, mais Bella n'en croyait pas un mot, décidément, notre pouvoir en commun nous troublés et déroutés tout les deux et nous mettais sur des fausses pistes. Je ne la haïssais pas... je.. comment dire.. je la trouvais mystérieuse et prenait du recule face à tout ce qu'elle pouvait me faire endurer. Oui, le mot est même faible, elle me faisait endurer beaucoup de chose depuis ce matin, son odeur me faisait perdre la tête, ses pensées m'étaient interdites et je refusais de voir que je n'arriverais jamais à les connaitre, simplement car j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de lire dans les pensées de tout le monde, sans la moindre exception. Soudainement, je sentais Alice joyeuse, Bella lui avait promit de manger à notre table dés demain et de rencontre Carlisle et Esmée aussi du soir. Cela faisait beaucoup d'un coup à mon goût, non pas qu'elle était répugnante, mais que je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir face à elle. Je ne devais pas la fréquenter et encore moins m'en faire une amie intime. Je savais qu'Alice serait triste si je lui demandais de ne plus lui parler et ce n'était de toute façon pas mon but et ni mon droit. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, l'affronter et succomber au fruit défendu ou alors l'éviter et retrouver ma vie que je menais depuis des tas d'années ? J'étais perdu, comment un tel événement pouvait se produire en seulement l'espace de quelques heures ?! Ma soeur, Alice revint à notre table, sautillant joyeusement, c'était sympathique de la voir ainsi même au lycée. Les élèves la regardaient les yeux ébahis, les filles la jalousait et les garçons la complimenté par la pensée. Bella semblait vouloir quitter la cantine, lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers le guichet où sont rendu les plateaux celle-ci me regarda, je la regardais déjà pour être honnête, mais elle dévia son regard, comme gênée, elle baissait la tête puis se mit à courir en dehors de la cantine. C'était encore de ma faute.. je devais vraiment la fuir et l'éviter. Etre amis ne serait pas bon pour elle, ni pour moi surement. C'est à ce moment là où je sentais son odeur pour la dernière fois avant la fin des cours. Cette après-midi, j'avais décider de faire l'école buissonnière, j'attendais donc mes frères et soeurs dans la Volvo. J'écoutais claire de lune de Debussy afin de me calmer, réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais bien faire. Je devais..même si je ne le voulais pas forcement, je devais pour elle, pour moi, pour nous, je devais rompre le contact, ne plus lui parler, ne pas essayais de m'approcher d'elle. Certes, elle est à présent comme moi, elle n'est pas humaine je ne risque donc pas de la blessé, de plus elle détiens surement plus de force que moi, étant donné que sa transformation ne date que de 8 mois. Mais les sentiments des vampires sont tout autre chose que les sentiments humains. Je n'ai jamais ressentis de sentiment du genre lorsque j'étais encore humain, elle si, surement même vus la beauté qu'elle a. Et puis, je ne pourrais continuer à ne connaitre ses pensées, même si cela pourrait être un jeu entre nous. Je ne devais rien tenter.. à quoi je pense.. je ne l'a connais que depuis quelques heures et je me sens comme un jeune idiot pensant sans cesse à une fille.. Edward ressesis toi voyons ! Je passais l'après-midi à réfléchir, essayer de me relaxer. Lorsque 17h sonnait, je vis au loin Alice, Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper venir vers notre voiture, ils ne devaient rien savoir de cela. Je me dépêchais donc à quitter la voiture et atterri derrière celle de Bella, afin qu'elle ne m'y voit pas. Je pouvais remarquer quelques minutes plus tard Alice et le reste de la famille aller à la rencontre de Bella, elle positionné devant sa Chevrolet, ils ne m'avaient pas vus, c'était déjà ça. Ils se présentèrent, c'était assez tendue mais Alice, Jasper et Emmett détendaient l'atmosphère, Rosalie ne disant rien, comme à son habitude, elle observait Bella et pesait toujours le pour et le contre du fait qu'elle soit vampire et qu'elle nous fréquentait à présent. Ils s'en allèrent vers la voiture, je voyais qu'Alice m'avait découvert, je lui souriais, gêné puis m'avança sans le moindre bruit derrière Bella. Lorsque celle-ci se retourna, elle me vit étonnée, elle n'avait sêrement pas senti mon odeur, je devais avoir une odeur banale. Ah moins qu'elle n'est cessée de respirer suite à cette rencontre. Je la regardait, elle, Bella Swan, droit dans les yeux, ses yeux pénétrés aussi les miens, comme un cours circuit que je ressentais, j'en aurai frissonné. Elle semblait quelques peu gênée et fort étonnée de me voir là, soudainement ses cheveux survolé par le vent et ses doigts jouaient avec, son odeur me chatouillait le nez, je me perdait dans son regard.

_**- Oui ?**_  
Me demandait-elle, d'un ton sec, en me sortant directement de mes pensées.  
_**- Tu aurais une minute à me consacrer ?**_  
Lui demandais-je, doucement, contrairement à elle.  
_**- Hum. Étant donnée que je suis.. immortelle on va dire, j'ai bien une minute à te consacré, effectivement.**_

Décidément, sa voix prenait de plus en plus d'assurance.. une sorte de claque en plein visage. Son ton arrogant lui servait de masque, surement. Elle chercher à lire en moi, je le voyais car je faisais de même, s'en était quasi drôle. Mais son ton et son regard en aurait déstabilisé plus d'un mais je ne devais pas lui faire cette joie là. Miss Swan, vous voulez jouer ? Alors jouons. Je pris alors le même ton qu'elle.

_**- Bien. Je ne crois pas..**__**  
**__**- Que l'on devrais continuer à se parler ?**_  
Me lançait-elle de plein fouet.

Ce qui m'énervait, elle ne m'avait pas donné la peine de m'exprimer, même si ce qu'elle venait de dire était ce que j'avais l'intention de lui avouer. Comment avait-elle su, elle qui ne lit pas en moi ?

_**- Je croyais que mes pensées t'étaient impossibles d'accès ?**_  
Lui demandais-je, surpris et énervé.  
_**- Je sais que tu ne m'apprécie pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisserai tranquille même si je ne compte pas couper les ponts avec Alice.**_  
Me lança-t-elle au visage, comme un serpent crachant son venin.

S'en était trop, je devais me calmer, j'étais bien trop à cran. Mon regard avait du changer, elle me dévisager, mes yeux devaient être noir de fureur, je les sentais bruler. Je serrais ma mâchoire, ne voulant pas crier. Je fermais alors paisiblement les yeux, afin de me calmer quelques instants, je sentais son odeur vagabondais autour de moi, ce qui me calmer et me faisait planer. Je pris alors la peine de les ré-ouvrir et à ma grande surprise et rage aussi, je la vis déjà dans sa voiture, déjà presque partie. Je me mis alors à crier son nom et cette dernière me rendait mes paroles tout en criant aussi.

_**- Je demanderai à Mr Banner de me changer de place ne t'inquiète pas, tout sera comme avant pour toi. **_

Quelle idiote faisait-elle ! Décidément, je fichais tout en l'aire, elle était vexée cela se voyait, à moins qu'elle me déteste réellement au final ? J'étais à cran, il fallait que j'aille chasser pour reprendre mes esprits. Elle était déjà partie du parking, je vis Alice accourir vers moi.

_**- Idiot.**_  
Me lançait-elle, en soupirant.  
_**- Je n'ai même pas pu lui expliquer, elle s'est enflammée !**__**  
**__**- Je sais, je sais. Vous êtes autant têtu et parano l'un que l'autre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à deux ados fou amoureux l'un de l'autre mais trop fiers et perdus pour l'avouer.**_


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Merci pour vos commentaires ) je suis ravie de voir que ma fiction puisse plaire en dehors de sky'. J'espère que les fautes de terminaisons et donc de conjugaison ne vous déplaises pas tant que cela, je m'en excuse sinon. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que les suivants aussi ) ! Bisoux. Beverley**_

**( Du point de vue de Bella )**

Je roulais à vive allure, ce n'était pourtant pas une habitude chez moi, j'aimais la prudence et rouler doucement mais là je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rouler vite, encore plus vite, je voulais à tout pris que personne ne puisse me rattraper et encore moins me savoir dans cet état. Je sanglotai toujours, aucunes larmes ne coulaient depuis déjà 8 mois, cela me manqué, le gout salé parfois sucré des larmes me manqués, ce liquide coulant le long des joues pour s'y abattre sur mes lèvres me rassuré auparavant, à présent je n'avais que mon esprit pour me calmer mais je n'y arrivais pas. « Je ne pense pas... que nous devrions continuais à nous parler ?! » cette phrase me blessé et pourtant c'était bel et bien moi qui l'avait finie, Edward n'en pensait pas moins, croyant que j'avais réussie à lire dans ses pensées, c'est que cette phrase était vraie. Je devais me calmer, j'allumais alors la radio et malheureusement une chanson que j'adorai mais qui commençait par des paroles tellement vrai, reflétant la réalité me donnèrent l'effet d'un contrecoup.

_**« Je pense que je me noie  
Asphyxié  
Je veux briser ce sort  
Que tu as créé »**_

Ces paroles étaient bien ce que je ressentais, j'en sanglotai d'avantage lorsque le couplet suivant retentit.

**_« __Tu es quelque chose de magnifique __  
__Je veux jouer le jeu __  
__Je veux l'affrontement »_**

Il était vrai, je voulais « jouer », l'affronter, mais la peur m'envahissait, le regard d'Edward me laissait sans voix et son odeur devenait une drogue, je me demandais alors si un toxicomane avait débuté ainsi, consumant peu à peu, en l'espace d'un court instant des substances illicites et pour au final en devenir dépendant. L'odeur d'Edward était illicite pour moi, interdite, il devait être puni pour déclencher autant de chose en moi, son odeur n'était pas ordinaire bien loin de là et me faisait comme planer, s'en était déroutant. La chanson continuait à défiler, sans m'en rendre compte j'étais déjà devant chez moi, la voiture de patrouille de Charly était déjà là, ainsi qu'une autre voiture assez veillotte que je ne connaissais pas. Je ne pouvais pas entrer, je ne voulais pas, à peine le premier jour de cours je savais que je devais me montrer souriante auprès de Charly, afin qu'il soit heureux à son tour. Je repartis alors, sans faire de bruit et m'en alla vers le plus loin possible de chez moi. Je me retrouvais quelques minutes plus tard entouré d'arbre sur le côté de la route, un petit chemin y était dessiné, je tenter alors de garer ma voiture loin de la route et me balada. Le vent commençait déjà à souffler sur mes cheveux, je me sentais mieux à présent. J'étais loin de tout, n'entendant aucune pensée, ne flairant rien. Je passais plusieurs minutes installai sur un tronc mort et me vidait l'esprit, du moins j'essayais. Son visage était encré en moi, son regard doré aussi mais j'étais loin de son odeur à présent, je ne plané plus. Il était déjà 18h50 lorsque je regardais ma montre, je pensais être ici que depuis 5 minutes alors qu'en réalité j'y étais depuis plus d'une heure et demie. C'est en rebroussant chemin que j'entendis le son d'un moteur, quelqu'un était là et ma voiture était surement déjà démasquée. Mais moi, je restais dans l'ombre, me cachant derrière un arbre, espérant voir le visage de cette personne. Je fuis étonnée lorsque celle-ci m'appelais par mon prénom, c'était une voix de fille, sa voix était douce et inquiète, je la reconnaissais, c'était Alice. Je me décidais alors de sortir de ma cachette et allait à sa rencontre.  
_**  
**__**- Je savais que tu serais là, Bella.**_  
M'avouait-elle en souriant, les poings sur les hanches.  
_**- J'avais oubliée..tu vois le futur.**_  
Lui répondis-je, d'une voix ordinaire.  
_**- Il est furieux, tu sais..**__**  
**__**- Furieux ?! C'est la meilleure ça ! Je n'ai même pas besoin de lire ses pensées, je sais déjà ce qu'il pense !**__**  
**__**- Je ne suis d'aucun parti, ce n'est pas à moi de dire ce qu'il pense, vous devriez en discuter.**_  
Me dit alors Alice tout en passant son doigt sur le bout de mon nez.  
_**- Non. Nous ne nous parlerons plus lui et moi. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si cette journée avait changé ma vie..**_  
Mentis-je.

Alice baisser les yeux et fit un pas en arrière, je venais de la blessé, j'en avais honte.  
_**  
**__**- Je suis ravie de TE connaître, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je continuerai à te parler, je t'ai fais deux promesses aujourd'hui non ?!**_

Son sourire était revenu, à mon plus grand bonheur.

_**- Bella, tu devrais rentrer, Charly semble allait mieux.**__**  
**__**- Comment ? Il se portait mal ?**_  
Demandais-je, étonné et anxieuse.  
_**- Oui.. Je ne le voyais plus l'espace de quelques heures, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien alors j'ai eu une vision mais je ne te voyais pas chez toi, et en me concentrant sur Charly je ne le voyais plus.**_

Je sentis soudainement un frisson m'emporter.

_**- Comment cela se fait-il ?**__**  
**__**- Les loups, surement.. Charly est ami avec les Quilleutes, sans pour autant savoir qu'ils sont des loups.**_

Des loups ? Des Quilleutes ? Oula, déjà que la présence sur terre de vampire m'étonne toujours mais des loups garou..  
_**  
**__**- Les Quilleutes ?**__**  
**__**- Oui les indiens de la Push.**_

La Push ? Ça me disait quelque chose, je sais que Charly m'y emmener pour voir un de ces amis.. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom, Bill ou Billy peut-être. Il avait un fils, un peu plus jeune que moi mais très attachant.

_**- Attend..je me souviens étant petite, je parlé avec un d'entre eux.**__**  
**__**- Il avait ton âge ?**__**  
**__**- Non, plus jeune de deux ans il me semble. La peau brune, les cheveux noirs et longs et un prénom assez peu commun.**__**  
**__**- Jacob Black ?**__**  
**__**- Oui ! c'est ça ! il était attachant comme tout.**__**  
**__**- Il ne l'est plus..**__**  
**__**- Comment ça ? Tu le connais ? Vous êtes en froid ?**__**  
**__**- Les vampires et les loups ne sont pas amis, nous n'allons jamais à la Push et eux ne viennent jamais plus loin dans la ville.**__**  
**__**- Ah..**_

J'en déglutis, tout avait tellement changé depuis que je n'étais plus revenu ici, ou bien en fin de compte, est-ce juste pour qui ai changé ?

_**- Jacob va en devenir un, d'ici peu.**__**  
**__**- Mais.. Si Charly me propose d'allé les voir, comment devrais-je refuser ?**__**  
**__**- Tu n'es pas censé être au courant de cela et puis tu n'es as une Cullen, ça ira, même si je te conseil de ne pas t'en approcher.**__**  
**__**- D'accord.**_

Je devais être prudente, encore une fois de plus, et d'avantage qu'auparavant.

_**- Je suis contente d'avoir une amie tu sais..**_  
Lui avouais-je, un sourire timide s'installait sur mon visage.  
_**- Moi aussi ! Tes amis de Phoenix te donnent des nouvelles j'espère !**_  
Me répondait-elle, toute souriante, elle m'apaisait.  
_**- Non.. Après mon anniversaire, je les ai..évité, je le devais..**_

Je baissais la tête, honteuse. Ils me manqués mais j'avais à présent une nouvelle vie. C'était mieux pour leur sécurité.  
_**  
**__**- Je comprends. Mais à présent tu nous à, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward et moi-même. Et tu rencontreras dès demain Carlisle et Esmée.**_  
_**- Euh..Edward est en trop, ne l'oublie pas.**_

Elle haussa les épaules et soupira.  
_**  
**__**- Ça passera. Bon je dois y aller, Jasper veux aller chasser. Je te dis à demain.**__**  
**__**- Oui, à demain.**_

Elle s'en allait vers sa voiture, c'était en réalité celle de Rosalie, la décapotable jaune pétante. Je marchais jusqu'à ma voiture et décidé de rentrer. Je roulais à une allure normale et en une quinzaine de minutes j'arrivais devant chez nous. Lorsque j'arrivais effectivement la voiture de l'ami de la Push de Charly s'en était allé. Lorsque j'entrai dans la maison, je vis Charly installait dans son fauteuil, regardant les informations.

_**- Je suis rentrée !**_  
Lui annonçais-je.  
_**- Bella !**_  
S'exclamait-il, avec le sourire.  
_**- Tu as faim ?**__**  
**__**- Non, j'ai déjà mangé avec un ami et son fils, tu sais le garçon avec qui tu jouais lorsque tu étais petite.**_

Alice avait donc raison, il s'agissait bien de la famille Black. J'étais inquiète du sort de Charly, mais s'ils étaient amis depuis tout ce temps, ils devaient être en sécurité alors.  
_**  
**__**- Jacob Black.**__**  
**__**- Oui ! **__**Lorsque je lui est dit que tu étais de retour à Forks, il était fort content.**__**  
**__**- Ah.. désolé Cha.. papa j'ai des devoirs, je vais dans ma chambre.**__**  
**__**- Tu ne mange pas ?**__**  
**__**- Euh, j'ai mangé avec une amie..**_  
Mentis-je.  
_**- Tu as déjà des amies ? C'est génial ! Qui était cette amie ? Je connais sa famille ?**__**  
**__**- Oui, c'est la fille du docteur Cullen. Alice.**__**  
**__**- Ah oui, la petite mince aux cheveux noirs.**__**  
**__**- Oui c'est ça.**_

Il me souriait et je lui rendais la pareille. Je montais à vive allure dans ma chambre, j'avais mentis, je n'avais aucun devoir, je décidai donc d'aller voir mes mails, ma mère devait surement m'en avoir envoyait au moins une bonne centaine vus la femme stressée qu'elle était. Mon ordinateur était un ancêtre, il ne mettait pas moins de 20 minutes pour s'allumer, pendant ce temps là je rangé soigneusement mes affaires de cours pour y mettre celles de demain. J'avais raison, ma mère m'avait envoyé plusieurs mails sans importances auxquels je prenais le temps d'y répondre, j'avais toute la nuit..une nuit sans sommeil encore. Après avoir répondu au premier de la liste de cinq mails, j'allais prendre une douce chaude, la chaleur de l'eau me détendait. J'enroulais une serviette en dessous de mes aisselles afin qu'elle cache les parties essentiels de mon corps, en cas où Charly serait présent à ce moment là. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, j'étais à présent vidée d'esprit, j'étais bien. C'est du moins ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je le voie, là, assis sur le rocking chair dans le coin de ma chambre. Le regard doré et pensif, c'était Edward Cullen.

Il ne m'aura fallu qu'un quart de seconde pour me rendre compte de trois choses : La première étant qu'Edward Cullen était là, présent dans ma chambre. La seconde fût que j'étais vêtue d'une simple serviette de bain, et la troisième était que si mon cœur aurait encore était présent, celui-ci aurait explosé – trop surpris par sa présence -. J'étais là, bouche bée devant Edward, je n'arrivais pas à bouger et pourtant vus ma tenue j'aurai voulu hurler mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. J'étais gênée, j'en aurai rougie plus qu'il ne le faut si j'aurai pu. Je le contemplai et pourtant j'aurai du baisser la tête, honteuse de cette surprise. Son regard doré ne montrait aucun défaut, il me regardait fixement dans les yeux, avait-il remarqué ma tenue ? Je ne saurai dire pourquoi je n'étais pas prise d'une colère atroce en ce moment, son odeur ferait-elle comme l'effet de morphine ? Je le fis alors se raidir et se lever, c'est à ce moment là que je retrouvais pied et me résonné.

_**- Je.. vais me changer.**_  
Bégayais-je.

Il ne me répondit pas, il acquiesçait juste part un signe de la tête. Lorsque je fus dans la salle de bain, dix mille questions fusaient dans ma tête. Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi dans ma chambre ? Il ne connaît pas les portes d'entrées ? S'il me haïssait tant et que l'on ne devait pas se parler, pourquoi venait-il ? Tant de questions, sans réponses pour le moment malheureusement. J'enfilai un petit débardeur de couleur kaki pale ainsi qu'un pantalon de coton couleur bordeaux, démêlé mes cheveux puis les attachés avec une pince. Lorsque j'eus fini de me vêtir, je revenais tranquillement dans ma chambre, espérant d'un côté qu'il est disparu et d'un autre, qu'il reste auprès de moi. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il était là, son but, ses envies. Ses pensées m'étant interdites, je devais me résoudre à attendre. La main posée sur la poignée de ma porte je l'ouvris à nouveau et constatai qu'il se trouvait toujours dans ma chambre, il n'avait pas changé de place, mais semblait occupé. En effet, il tenait quelque chose dans ses mains, essayant de l'ignorer, je m'avançais vers ma table de chevet afin d'y déposer ma montre, la positionnant à côté de la photo de Renée, du CD « Claire de lune » de Debussy et du livre « Les hauts des hurle-vent » et d'un second intitulé « Roméo & Juliette ». Á mon grand étonnement, le livre ne s'y trouvait plus, où avait-il bien pu passer ?

_**- C'est ça que tu cherche ?**_

Me questionna la voix de ténor non loin de moi tout en indiquant un bouquin qu'il avait en possession. Je m'avançais vers lui et remarquais qu'il s'agissait bien de mon livre, je fus assez étonnée et d'un coup lui prit des mains. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

**_- Ça t'amuse de rentrer comme ça chez les gens et de toucher à leurs affaires ? T'es vraiment qu'un.._**

Je n'eus le temps de finir ma phrase que ses yeux étaient éclatants, plus qu'à son habitude, sa voix de ténor avait déjà prit possession de mon esprit celui-ci me résisté l'une des plus magnifiques phrases de Roméo & Juliette.  
_**  
**__**- Qu'y a-t-il dans un nom ? Ce que nous appelons rose, par n'importe quel autre nom sentirait aussi bon.**_

Cette phrase était de William Shakespeare, extraite du livre Roméo et Juliette. Magnifique phrase, pleine de sous-entendue, elle me faisait penser à son odeur, celle qui faisait perdre mes sens, les déboussolés. Suite à cette phrase, il souriait, comme s'il était content d'avoir prononcé cette phrase, de connaître ses mots si poétique. Il était sûrement content de remarqué que j'étais retombée bouche bée, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me dise cela, du moins pas avec une voix si douce et un regard si envoûtant, je faillis flancher mais mon lit était proche de moi et je décidais de m'y assoire. Á présent, assise en tailleur je le contemplé et décidé de savoir pourquoi il était là.

**_- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite mon cher Edward ?_**

Ma voix me trahissait, j'aurai voulu qu'elle soit plus dure et arrogante, mais ma gorge m'avait trahit, son regard et son sourire en étaient les causes.

_**- T'expliquer le pourquoi du comment.**_  
Me répondait-il.

Se courbant sur le rocking chair, ses coudes posés ses cuisses et son visage comprimé entre ses deux mains., il me regardait toujours avec un regard intéressait, dommage pour lui il ne pouvait lire mes pensées.

_**- Je t'écoute.**_  
Soupirais-je  
_**- Bien.**__**  
**_  
Il fit une mine réfléchit, un peu trop à mon goût.

**_- Je suppose que tu ne sais toujours pas ce que tu vas me dire. Ai-je tors ?_**_**  
**_**_- Correct. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mon idée._**

Il semblait dans un sens troublé mais sur de lui, je ne le comprendrai jamais et ne pourrais pas décerner cela un jour. Il s'installa à côté de moi sur le lit et nous nous regardâmes droit dans les yeux.  
_**  
**__**- Ça te fait quoi de ne pas lire dans mes pensées ?**_

Me demandait-il, scrutant les traits de mon visage à la recherche de la moindre issue possible afin de lire mes pensées. Je ne savais pas si je devais être honnête, après tout il voulait que nous ne nous parlions plus.

_**- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler ?!**__**  
**__**- Faux. Ce n'est pas que je ne le veuille pas, c'est que cela serait préférable.**__**  
**__**- Pourquoi dont ?**__**  
**__**- Bella..**_

Il soupira, sa voix était douce et son souffle froid atteignait déjà mon visage, j'inhalais.

_**- Dis-moi !**_  
Criais-je, mais pas assez fort pour que Charlie puisse l'entendre.  
_**- Répond à ma question d'abord, je répondrais ensuite.**__**  
**__**- Edward..**__**  
**__**- Ce ne serait pas du jeu sinon.**_

Sa voix était tellement détendue, douce et à la fois suave, il en rit, ses traits étaient parfaits et je l'avais remarqué dés la première fois où j'ai pu croiser son regard.

_**- Ne pas lire dans tes pensées me..**_

Je cherchais les mots adéquats, des mots simples sans être pour autant entièrement à cœur ouvert. Il s'en moquerait, ça en deviendrait gênant. Il me scrutait toujours du regard, impatient sûrement d'avoir ma réponse.  
_**  
**__**- Cela me trouble.**_

Je l'avais dis, c'était sortit tout seul de ma bouche, je n'y pouvais rien. Il se mit à rire aux éclats, j'en fus vexée et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine.  
_**  
**__**- Ne boude pas Bella.. ne le prend pas comme ça. Sais-tu au moins pourquoi je ris ?**__**  
**__**- Oui, car tu te fiche de moi. Toi, tu arrive sûrement à mêtriser cela mais moi non..**_

Je continuais de plus belle à bouder, lui répondant comme une petite fille vexée. Je lui tournai le dos, espérant qu'il s'en irait.

_**- Ce n'est pas en me tournant le dos que je partirai Bella..**_

Je me retournai aussitôt, comment avait-il pu savoir ? Je le regardais, étonnée et le questionnant du regard, il riait encore et toujours, décidément je ne le comprendrais jamais.

_**- Non, toujours aucun signe de tes pensées ne t'inquiète pas.**_

J'étais à la fois soulagée et me repositionnais face à lui.

_**- Maintenant c'est à toi de répondre à ma question !**_  
Il soupira, mais cracha tout de même le morceau.

_**- Je remarque que cela nous trouble tous les deux de ne pouvoir lire dans les pensées de l'autre. Sûrement car c'est la première fois que cela nous arrives, mais il n'y à pas que cela Bella..**__**  
**__**- Je sais..**_  
Répondis-je comme si j'avais compris à quoi il faisait allusion.

Il devait sûrement parler des odeurs, des sensations ressentis.  
_**  
**__**- Que sais-tu ?**_

Me questionna-t-il, tout en remettant avec soin l'une des mèches qui s'était échappée de ma pince. J'en frissonnai et pourtant sa peau était à la même température que la mienne, mais il était rare qu'une personne soit attentionnée envers moi, du moins c'était la première fois que je laissais cela se produire. Son regard m'éblouissait et je me laissais alors aller à cœur ouvert, ne contrôlant plus vraiment ce que j'étais.

_**- Ton odeur..**_  
J'en aurai rougis, j'avais peur de continuer.  
_**- La tienne aussi..**_

Sa douce voix prononçant ses mots m'avaient assez bouleversait, c'était comme s'il avait devinait ou comprend ce que je tentais de lui dire. Nous souriâmes, deux sourires timides en coin, la belle affaire, nous n'arrivions plus à nous regarder droit dans les yeux. Les minutes passèrent et les mots ne sortaient plus, laissant places à des regards timides et des rougeurs qui n'apparaissaient à l'intérieur de nos êtres. Je ne savais pas ce que j'étais censé faire, j'avais envie d'être contre lui, il m'attirait tellement, son physique, son odeur, sa voix, son sourire, son regard.. tout. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait lire mes pensées, j'en aurais était morte de honte. J'entendais les pensées de Charlie ainsi que des bruits dans les escaliers, j'en concluais qu'il allait se coucher, Edward semblait avoir perçue cela aussi, nous nous regardâmes afin de chercher une issue, Charlie allait sûrement venir voir si je dormais. En un rien de temps je me trouvais sous ma couette, Edward se trouvait sous le lit. J'entendais la porte s'entre ouvrir.  
_**  
**__**- Bonne nuit ma fille.**_  
Dit alors d'une voix mélodieuse mon cher père.

Puis il referma la porte, nous laissant à nouveau seul. Je regardais bien que la porte soit fermée puis me pencha vers le côté et bas de mon lit afin de voir Edward. J'avais la tête à l'envers, ma pince s'était retirée, laissant mes cheveux mouillés atteindre le sol, je cherchai après lui sous le lit mais ne le vis pas à mon grand étonnement. Je me redressais alors et le vit, de l'autre côté du lit, souriant tel un enfant content de sa surprise. Je le regardais une mine boudante puis me mis à rire sans bruit. Il fit de même et passa délicatement ses doigts dans mes cheveux mouillés.

_**- Frésia.**_  
Dit-il, ce n'était pas une demande mais plutôt une confirmation.  
_**- Euh, non, mon shampoing est à la fraise.**_

Il se mit à nouveau à rire, qu'il était beau mon dieu.. Si j'étais encore humaine j'en aurai oublié de respire, ça c'était sur et certain.

**_- Je parlais de ton odeur, celle que je perçois._**

Je fus gênée, décidément il était bon pour me mettre mal à l'aise.

**_- Et moi ?_**  
S'impatientait-il de demandait, toujours d'une voix douce et séduisante.  
_**- Je ne saurais dire.. un mélange de fruit rouge et de la fleur Fuchsia.**__**  
**__**- Hum..**_

Il s'était approchait encore plus près de moi, respirant mes cheveux mouillés, peut-être était-il content de constater qu'il sentait bon ?!

_**- Le freesia et le fuchsia.. Je n'ai jamais vu de bouquet avec ces deux fleurs là.**__**  
**__**- Moi non plus. **__**  
**__**- Sauf deux fleurs humaines tels que nous !**_  
Lançais-je en rigolant.  
**_- Oui enfin humaine.._**_**  
**_**_- Tu as compris Edward.._**_**  
**_**_- Oui._**

Il me regardait, me souriait. Je regardais mon radio réveille et constaté qu'il était déjà 1h30 du matin, le temps passait vite et pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'il n'était là que depuis 10 minutes.

_**- Il se fait tard.**_  
Me lança-t-il, voyant que je scrutai l'heure.  
_**- Je sais, il faudrait songer à dormir.**_  
Riais-je.

Il souriait aussi, montrant une parfaite rangée de dents blanches, plus brillantes que possible.

_**- Dis-moi Bella..**__**  
**__**- Oui ?**__**  
**__**- As-tu peur de moi ?**_

Je savais que cette question allait arriver, mais il fallait bien que j'y réponde.

**_- Non.._**_**  
**_**_- Ne me mens pas s'il te plait._**_**  
**_**_- Ce n'est pas toi qui me fait peur.._**_**  
**_**_- Je ne comprend pas.._**

Je pris une grande respiration et me lança.

_**- Ton odeur et tes pensées inaccessibles..**__**  
**__**- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul alors..**_

Je lui adressais un sourire timide, contente de cette entente.

**_- J'ai remarqué une chose._**_**  
**_**_- Oui ?_**  
Lui demandais-je, surprise qu'il continue la conversation, pensant qu'il allait partir.  
_**- Le CD sur ta table de chevet.**__**  
**__**- Debussy ?**__**  
**__**- Oui, Claire de lune de Debussy.**__**  
**__**- Oui et ?**__**  
**__**- C'est ma chanson préférée.**__**  
**__**- Á moi aussi.**_

Je le regardais, cela ne m'étonnait pas étrangement. Je scrutais ses mains et délicatement en observait une en la prenant entre mes deux mains.

_**- Pianiste.**_  
Affirmais-je, ses doigts étaient longs, fins et beaux, des doigts de pianiste.  
_**- Oui.**_  
Me répondit-il, un sourire franc.

Son odeur m'obsédée toujours, mais je commençais à y prendre l'habitude, sûrement vus le nombre de temps qu'il est resté ici. Je continuai à regarder sa main, la caressant du bout de l'index en formant des ronds, je sentis un frisson nous traversions tous les deux, je le regardais instantanément. Ses yeux avaient changés de couleurs, ils n'étaient plus couleur or mais plus foncé, presque noir.

_**- Désolé..**_  
Lui disais-je, réellement désolé de lui faire cela.  
_**- Ce n'est pas ta faute, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de contact, d'attention.**__**  
**__**- Je comprends.**__**  
**__**- Bella..**_

Repris alors sa voix douce prolongeant mon prénom de quelques secondes.

_**- Oui ?**__**  
**__**- Je dois m'en aller..**_  
Dit-il, comme s'il regrettait de partir.  
_**- Je comprends.**_  
Acquiesçais-je.  
_**- Á demain.**__**  
**__**- Á tout à l'heure.**_  
Terminais-je.

Il passait le bout de ses doigts sur mon menton, ses yeux étaient devenus noirs et regardaient intensément les miens, je ne pouvais résister. Il ferma délicatement ses paupières, puis respira un bon coup et s'en alla, je sentis à peine le vent souffler et je ne le voyais plus et pourtant je souriais.

**( Du point de vue d'Edward )**

Ma sœur avait exagérée dans ses propos, non nous n'étions pas des « ados fou amoureux mais trop fières et perdus pour l'avouer » nous n'étions simplement que de parfaits inconnus encore et nous ne pouvions nous comprendre pour le moment à cause de notre pouvoir en commun qui n'arrivait pas à atteindre l'autre. Je voyais la voiture de Bella roulait à vivre allure, partant du parking, j'en soupirais, à présent on ne voyait plus sa trace. Alice me regardait comme amusée mais elle soupirait.  
_**  
**_**_- Tu devrais en discuter avec Carlisle._**_**  
**_**_- J'y compte bien._**_**  
**_**_- Il est à la maison, il ne travaille pas cette après-midi._**_**  
**_**_- Bien._**

Nous partîmes alors tout les cinq avec nos deux voitures. J'étais seul dans la Volvo et mes quatre autres compagnons étaient tous et fiers de l'être dans la voiture décapotable jaune de Rosalie. Lorsque le moteur de la Volvo se mit en route, ma chanson préférée se remit alors, je rêvassais. Je conduisais encore à une allure bien trop rapide, mais c'était la chose que nous aimions chez nous, la vitesse et les belles voitures. Ma voiture était positionnée derrière celle de mes frères et sœurs, eux aussi roulaient à vive allure et en un rien de temps nous étions déjà arrivés chez nous. Je garé la Volvo dans notre grand garage où toutes les voitures y étaient logées, dont celles de collection de Carlisle. Arrivée dans l'entrée de notre maison, Esmée était là toute souriante, heureuse de nous voir, son sourire m'apaisé, je sais qu'elle pourrait comprendre ce que je ressentais mais Carlisle devait être le premier au courant. Je lui fis alors la bise et monta directement en direction du bureau de mon « père ». Je déposais rapidement mes affaires de cours dans ma chambre et filait le voir. Je n'eus besoin de toquer qu'une seule fois que son ténor m'invitait à rentrer.  
_**  
**__**- Bonjour Edward.**_  
M'accueillait-il, chaleureusement.  
_**- Bonjour Carlisle.**_  
Je fis de même.  
_**- Que me vaut une visite si rapide dès ton arrivée à la maison ?**__**  
**__**- Et bien..**_  
J'hésitai, je bafoué presque.

Non pas que je n'avais pas confiance en lui, en aucun cas bien-sur, mais j'avais bien peur qu'il ne me prenne pour un fou, ce n'était pas dans mon genre de me confier, alors que cela s'apprêté à être la seconde fois aujourd'hui.

_**- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Edward.**_  
Me dit-il en souriant.  
_**- Alice a du te mettre au courant de l'arrivée de la fille du shérif Swan je suppose.**__**  
**__**- Ah oui. Grand étonnement non ? La fille du shérif s'avère être une des notre !**__**  
**__**- Oui..**__**  
**__**- J'avoue que cela semble assez étonnant, son père n'est surement pas au courant et ne doit pas l'être mais dis-moi, cela semble te troubler, que se passe-t-il ?**__**  
**__**- Je n'arrive pas à lire ses pensées.**_

Á mon grand étonnement, il se mit à rire aux éclats, un grand sourire apparût alors sur son visage couleur craie et laissant place à une magnifique rangée de dents blanches et pointues.

_**- Alala.. Edward. Tu es troublé pour si peu ?**__**  
**__**- C'est la première fois que cela arrive et puis..**__**  
**__**- Oui ?**__**  
**__**- Elle possède le même don que moi.**_

Soudainement, Carlisle reprit un visage sérieux et réfléchit, il semblait prêt à m'écouter calmement.

_**- Et elle n'on plus n'arrive pas à lire les miennes.**__**  
**__**- Voilà qui est inhabituel..et qui justifie ton comportement. Alice m'a parler de sa vision, cette Bella doit vraiment être une fille étonnante..**__**  
**__**- Elle l'est.. elle semble l'être. Saurais-tu pourquoi nous n'arrivons pas à lire dans nos pensées ?**__**  
**__**- Je ne saurais te dire pourquoi, c'est la première fois que je vois rencontre ce genre de dilemme, je ne peux même pas faire de théorie.**__**  
**__**- Je comprends.**__**  
**__**- Elle vient demain à la maison Alice m'a dit ?!**__**  
**__**- Oui.**__**  
**__**- Voilà qui est intéressant, je pourrais peut-être par la suite t'en dire plus, mais j'en doute.**__**  
**__**- Elle n'a que 8 mois d'expérience.**__**  
**__**- Oui, Alice m'en a touché quelques mots, elle doit vraiment être quelqu'un de spéciale pour que nous n'avions pas encore entendue aux informations que des cadavres de lycéens de Forks aient étaient retrouvés dans les parages.**_

Il se mit alors à rire, cela m'apaisé aussi en quelques sortes. Mais l'odeur de Bella me troublée toujours.

**_- Quelque chose d'autre te trouble ?_**_**  
**_**_- Oui._**_**  
**_**_- Quoi donc ?_**_**  
**_**_- Son odeur._**_**  
**_**_- Ah et qu'en est-elle ?_**_**  
**_**_- Une odeur florale, je miserai sur le freesia mais il y a aussi une autre odeur, sucrée et.._**

J'en aurai rougit si j'étais encore humain, je n'osais pas lui confier ce sentiment embarrassant.

_**- Tu peux tout me dire..**__**  
**__**- Enivrante.**_

Il se mit encore à rire, mais non pas pour se moquer, simplement qu'il constaté surement à quel point Bella m'ensorcelait.  
_**  
**_**_- Je vois. Heureusement pour elle qu'elle ne soit plus humaine.._**_**  
**_**_- Oui.._**_**  
**_  
J'acquiesçais, si elle aurait était humaine, j'aurai eu du mal à me contrôler face à elle, rien que son odeur me fait perdre pied, heureusement que son sang n'était plus « vivant ».

_**- Ah Edward.. Que comptes-tu faire ?**__**  
**__**- La laissé vivre sa vie..**__**  
**__**- Comment ça ?**__**  
**__**- Je comptai lui dire que nous ne devrions plus nous parler, mais elle a deviné mes intentions et s'en ai allant, laissant dire qu'elle parlera toujours à Alice mais me laisserai comme si elle n'avait jamais fait apparition dans ma vie.**__**  
**__**- Elle doit être perdue, comprend là, son premier jour de cours et voilà qu'elle apprendre qu'une famille de vampire vit ici. Elle devait déjà se sentir bien mal à l'aise et seule en l'étant depuis ces 8 mois..**__**  
**__**- Je sais, c'est bien là le problème..**__**  
**__**- Quel problème ?**__**  
**__**- Je pense que ça serai mieux pour elle et moi de ne plus nous parler car notre pouvoir serait trop présent entre nous, mais dans un sens..**__**  
**__**- Tu as envie d'être prés d'elle, de l'aider à affronter cela et de ne pas rompre les liens ?**__**  
**__**- Oui..**_  
Avouais-je, tel un gamin avouant un lourd secret.  
_**- Nous verrons cela demain soir, ne t'en fais pas. **__**  
**__**- Bien.**_

Et je pris alors congé, me dirigeant vers ma chambre. Lorsque j'entrais alors dans celle-ci, je vis Alice assises sur mon canapé de cuir noir.

_**- Alice ? Que fais-tu là ?**__**  
**__**- Oh rien, je regardais si il n'y avait pas de cadavre planqué par-ci par-là.**_  
Ironisait-elle, en observant ma chambre.  
**_- Très drôle._**_**  
**_**_- Je sais, je le suis._**_**  
**_**_- Donc ?_**_**  
**_**_- Bon ok. Je ne vois plus Charlie, le père de Bella. Il doit se trouver avec son ami le Quilleute. Bella n'est pas rentrée chez elle._**_**  
**_**_- Comment ça ? Où est-elle ?_**_**  
**_**_- Dans la forêt._**_**  
**_**_- Je vais voir._**_**  
**_**_- Non ! Après votre dispute, il serait mieux que j'y aille. Je suis une fille et sa nouvelle amie, je serai mieux accueillie que toi !_**

Je soupirai, elle avait raison et je devais m'en résoudre pour le moment. Elle m'adressait alors un sourire et s'en alla la rejoindre. Je devais rester en place et ne pas penser à elle. Mais c'était impossible, je n'y arrivais pas, son odeur était imprégner en moi et son visage défilé dans ma tête. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas humaine, la tâche aurait est encore plus difficile. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de blesser le bonheur qu'Alice ressentait depuis sa rencontre avec Bella, elle semblait si heureuse, elle avait enfin une amie et je suis sure que d'ici quelques jours celle-ci feraient les frais de séances shoppings et de soirées pyjamas, je connaissais trop bien Alice. Il n'était pas dans mon habitude de tourner en rond dans cette pièce qui me servait de chambre mais à mon grand étonnement c'est ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je regardais la pile de CD sur mes étagères et décidais d'aller me calmer en jouant du piano. Le magnifique piano que nous possédons se situe dans le grand salon que nous avons, je descendais à une faible allure les escaliers et me dirigeais vers le piano, mais lorsque je vis Emmett entrain de regarder la Tv je ressentais ses pensées.

** Demain soir, il faut que je batte Bella au bras de fer ! **

Décidément, ses pensées n'étaient pas vraiment évoluées, il ne pensait qu'au sport ou à Rosalie, mais surtout à ses fameuses parties de bras de fer où bien-sur il gagnait tout le temps, sauf que là, il sera surement surpris avec Bella, c'est une nouveau-née, elle n'a que 8 mois d'existence vampirique et une force surement remarquable, cela sera surement drôle.. Et voilà que je repensais à elle.. Je voulais la voir, je devais la voir et percer ce mystère de pensées interdites et d'odeur enivrante. Je filais alors à toute allure sans prévenir les membres de ma famille de ma sortie et me dirigeait à allure vampirique chez Bella. Je n'avais encore jamais était chez elle mais la maison du shérif de Forks est une maison que tout le monde connaît. J'arrivais par la forêt, où se trouvait juste à la sortie sa maison. Sa Chevrolet s'y trouvait mais les traces de pneu étaient ressente, elle devait être revenue que depuis peu, celle de son père était là aussi. J'étais caché derrière un arbre qui se trouvait non loin d'une des fenêtres de sa maison, à en entendre ce qu'il se passait dedans je pouvais entendre des clics de souris d'ordinateur et quelqu'un taper sur un clavier. Ce devait être elle, sa chambre. Je me faufilais dans l'arbre, essayant de regarder, je la vis alors sortir de sa chambre, se dirigeant vers son couloir, je devais passer à l'action et entrer dans sa chambre. Ce fût plus simple que je ne l'avais pensé, c'était bien la première fois que j'entré sans y être invité chez une personne, qui plus est être la maison du Shérif de Forks. Sa chambre était petite mais son odeur était plaisante, je levais la tête vers le plafond et respiré tranquillement son odeur que la pièce avait imprégnée, mes yeux étaient fermés pour me vidé complément l'esprit. J'entendais le bruit d'une douche, elle devait être entrain de se laver. Je vis un rocking chair posé dans le coin proche de la fenêtre et m'y installa. Ce coin était sombre et discret, j'étais décidé à attendre sa venu, en espérant ne pas lui faire peur ou la mettre dans une colère non désirée. J'observais les murs de sa chambre, cela ressemblait à une chambre de petite fille, elle ne devait surement pas avoir encore décorée celle-ci depuis son arrivée, un détail m'effleuré l'esprit, sur sa table de chevet y était posé un livre « Les Hauts de Hurlevent » ainsi qu'un CD « Debussy – claire de lune ». J'en resté bouche bée mais souriait intérieurement. Nous n'arrivions pas à nous comprendre, à lire en l'autre et pourtant nous nous ressemblons tout de même beaucoup. J'entends des pas dans le couloir, c'était surement elle. Je me déplaçais alors vers le rocking chair et m'y assai. C'était bien elle, Bella Swan, elle entrain dans sa chambre, je pouvais voir ses yeux couleurs or, similaires aux miens reflétait dans le noir de sa chambre. Vus son regard, elle avait remarqué ma présence. Á mon grand étonnement, celle-ci se trouvait en tenue assez.. dénudée, une simple serviette en guise de vêtement, j'étais assez gêné mais mon regard ne flanché pas, elle me fasciné.

Il ne m'aura fallu qu'un quart de seconde pour me rendre compte de trois choses : La première étant que je me trouvais dans la chambre de Bella Swan, face à elle dans la pénombre. La seconde fût qu'elle était simplement vêtue d'une serviette de bain, et la troisième était que si mon cœur aurait encore était présent, celui-ci aurait explosé – trop submergé par sa beauté -. Je la regardais toujours en ne baissant pas mon regard, elle me fascinait, malgré que cette petite tenue m'en aurait donné des rougeurs, j'étais songeur, elle devait me prendre pour un pervers, moi, Edward Cullen. Je la vis s'excusait et s'en aller se vêtir dans sa salle de bain. Je n'étais en aucun cas venu pour la regardait en tenu légère, ce n'était pas mon but ni un loisir comme le font tant d'homme sur cette terre. Certes, Belle avait un physique qui en jalousé plus d'une, mais le respect était l'une de mes plus grandes devise. Le respect de la femme, de la génitrice qui met au monde un nouveau-né, de la mère protectrice. Je repensais soudainement à Esmée, Rosalie et Alice, les femmes qui m'entouraient depuis tant d'années à présent, le respect que j'avais pour elles était immense, je l'ai aimais. C'est alors qu'elle réapparue, je la vis vêtu d'un haut et d'un pantalon cette fois-ci, elle était tout de même splendide. Ses cheveux relevaient à l'aide d'une pince donnait place à un visage radieux, elle était naturelle, aucun maquillage extraverti apparent, une beauté naturelle si je puis-dire. Durant son absence je m'étais permis de jeter un œil sur l'un de ses livres de chevet « Roméo et Juliette ». Oh Roméo, m'a toujours tapé sur les nerfs, tu t'entiche très vite du cœur de Juliette alors que tu possède déjà celui de Rosaline.. Oh Roméo, quel égoïste tu fais, à vouloir ton bonheur prendre la place de celui de ta tendre épouse Juliette. Bella semblait avoir remarquée que j'avais de livre entre mes mains, elle ne semblait pas être contente de cela. Je m'en amusais, j'aimais la voir sous différents états, la découvrire quoi..

_**- C'est ça que tu cherche ?**_

Lui demandais-je, le regard posait sur ses prunelles dorées.

Je levais à présent le bouquin d'une main, l'un indiquant où il se situait, je voyais la colère monter en elle.

_**- Ça t'amuse de rentrer comme ça chez les gens et de toucher à leurs affaires ? T'es vraiment qu'un..**_

Elle n'eut le temps de finir, cette odeur, son odeur encore plus forte que d'habitude, laissant place à des éclats de fraise, je dois bien l'avouer me laissait rêveur. Repensant au livre qu'elle venait de m'arracher des mains, je me rappelai d'une partie du livre et la récité, tel un poète des rues de Venise.

_**- Qu'y a-t-il dans un nom ? Ce que nous appelons rose, par n'importe quel autre nom sentirait aussi bon.**_

J'étais à la fois fier d'avoir retenu une aussi jolie partie de texte, dans un sens, je devais avoir lu ce livre une bonne cinquantaine de fois durant mon existence, c'est fou ce qu'on peu énormément lire en étant immortelle. Je la voyais là, prendre place sur son lit, déstabilisée, elle en était bouche bée, sa réaction m'amusait, je lui envoyais un sourire sincère et malicieux. C'est alors que je vis les traits de son visage changer, elle se posée sûrement des questions, j'allais devoir subir un interrogatoire de la fille du shérif Swan, cela était assez ironique. J'aimais cette idée, mais ce jeu se déroulera à ma sauce. J'étais trop impatient de savoir qui tu es, magnifique créature nommée Bella Swan. Toi qui me prive de tes moindres pensées, me rendant fou en un rien de temps, changeant mes sens et m'envoûtant à chacun de tes gestes. Je la scrutais alors, essayant à mon tour d'en savoir plus, je plongeai mon regard dans le lien, elle me regardait avec insistance, voulant se prouver à elle-même qu'elle était forte sûrement. J'en souriais encore.

_**- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite mon cher Edward ?**_

Sa voix la trahissait, cela se voyait dans ses yeux, elle semblait un temps soit peu paniquée, aurait-elle voulue paraître arrogante ou méchante ? Ce ne fut alors pas le cas, sa voix avait tremblée.

_**- T'expliquer le pourquoi du comment.**_

Il était bien évident que j'étais venu ici, afin d'avoir quelques réponses à mes questions, s'en était le but.. bien que la voir simplement était aussi dans mes projets. Son odeur ne me rendait pas plus fou que d'habitude, j'en fut ravi de voir que mon contrôle avait réussit. Je me courbais alors sur le rocking chair et me mit à réfléchir, dans une position pensive en direction de la jolie Bella. Celle-ci m'annonça qu'elle m'écoutait, bien que je n'eu pas encore en tête les quelconques paroles que j'allais lui dévoiler bien qu'une idée m'apparue. Fallait-il commencer par les questions les plus directs ou alors prendre place à la décontraction comme, secrètement j'en aurai voulu ? Il m'était difficile d'être là, seul avec elle. Non pas que je lui aurais sauté dessus à cause de son odeur, simplement car cette fille semblait provoquer un côté lunatique que je ne connaissais point l'existence. Elle pouvait autant me mettre dans une rage impossible, lorsque ses pensées m'obsédées trop, mais son odeur me calmé aussitôt, je la comparais à de la morphine. Un produit s'emparant de votre être tout en tient, soignant la douleur et faisant en sorte que les nuages vous semblent accessibles. Je pris alors les devants, je voulais sentir son odeur qui se camouflée quelque peu derrière ce parfum de fraise dans ses cheveux, je me plaçais juste à côté d'elle sur son lit. Scrutant la moindre particule dans ses yeux, ne voulant en perdre aucune miette, je me perdais presque moi-même.

_**- Ça te fait quoi de ne pas lire dans mes pensées ?**_

Lui demandais-je, soudainement.

Je le devais, nous le devions. Je devais savoir à qui j'avais à faire, quels sentiments elle pouvait ressentir. Étais-je le seul dans cette situation là ?! Je la contemplais, ne la laissant à aucun moment s'apercevoir que je pouvais flancher.

_**- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler ?!**__**  
**__**- Faux. Ce n'est pas que je ne le veuille pas, c'est que cela serait préférable.**__**  
**__**- Pourquoi dont ?**__**  
**__**- Bella..**_

Je soupirai, elle voulait déjà tout savoir..ce n'était pas.. drôle. Je ne voulais pas ne plus lui parler, mais il était peut-être préférable pour elle, pour moi, pour nous deux de ne pas nous côtoyer. Nos points communs semblent nous faire barrages et cela est plus que difficile à supporter en étant seul à ressentir cela.

_**-Dis-moi !**_  
Criait-elle, de sa petite voix.  
_**- Répond à ma question d'abord, je répondrais ensuite.**__**  
**__**- Edward..**__**  
**__**- Ce ne serait pas du jeu sinon.**_

J'abordais une voix détendue, contrairement à la sienne, elle rageait presque. Cela me faisait rire et sourire. Alala Bella, que vais-je faire de toi ? Toi l'être que je ne connais pas mais qui pourtant prend une telle place dans mes pensées du moment.

_**- Ne pas lire dans tes pensées me..**_

Elle commençait à s'exprimer, j'en étais réjouit mais me montrait sérieux, cela devait être difficile d'avouais cela. J'évitai de faire le sale boulot, je l'avouais, j'étais égoïste. Mais comment ne pas l'être ? L'entendre prononcé ses mots qui font rougir, de sa petite voix, ses mots que je ressens et qui me font tant d'effet.

_**-Cela me trouble.**_

Je riais, nerveusement, je sentais ma main tremblée mais la dissimulée. Bon dieu ! Comment cela se fait-il que tout deux nous retrouvons troublés face à l'autre ? Je n'étais donc pas le seul à ressentir cela. J'en étais à la fois soulagées puis curieux d'en savoir plus.

_**- Ne boude pas Bella.. ne le prend pas comme ça. Sais-tu au moins pourquoi je ris ?**_  
Lui dis-je, d'une voix douce en fixant mes yeux droits dans les siens.  
**_- Oui, car tu te fiche de moi. Toi, tu arrive sûrement à maîtriser cela mais moi non.._**

Elle boudait ! Telle une enfant vexée, elle était tellement.. Attirante, comment ne pas résister ? Dites-le-moi !

_**- Ce n'est pas en me tournant le dos que je partirai Bella..**_

Ma voix était posée et ma main touchait son épaule, je la vis alors ses retourner, elle parût étonnée, comme si j'avais lu dans ses pensées. Cela me faisait rire de plus belle. Oh Bella, je ris, je souris, comprends-tu que ce sentiment est rare chez moi ?!

_**- Non, toujours aucun signe de tes pensées ne t'inquiète pas.**_

Lui rassurais-je.

Elle se remit alors face à moi, je lui souriais toujours, ravie de la connaître petit à petit, de savoir que ses pensées sont comme les miennes ; troublées, tremblantes et perplexes.

_**- Maintenant c'est à toi de répondre à ma question !**_

Je soupirai, mais dans un sens cela me plaisait, elle se prenait au jeu des questions/réponses.

_**- Je remarque que cela nous trouble tous les deux de ne pouvoir lire dans les pensées de l'autre. Sûrement car c'est la première fois que cela nous arrives, mais il n'y à pas que cela Bella..**__**  
**__**- Je sais..**_

Sa réponse me fit sourire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle puisse être si coopérative, elle me plaisait de plus en plus.

_**- Que sais-tu ?**_  
Lui demandais-je, curieux, même si j'avais deviné à quoi elle faisait allusion.

Encore une fois, je voulais l'entendre de sa propre voix, d'elle-même, car ce sentiment était si plaisant.. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui remettre délicatement en place une de ses mèches qui venait de s'échapper de sa pince et venait se nicher sur la pointe de son nez.  
Je pouvais sentir ce frisson parcourir son corps, je le ressentais, je me sentais.. Vivant.

_**-Ton odeur..**__**  
**__**- La tienne aussi..**_

J'étais bouleversais, suite à ses mots j'aurai voulu l'embrasser..une pulsion m'envahissait mais je devais me contrôler.. Comment en arrivions-nous à nous parler à cœur ouvert ainsi ? Nos pouvoirs semblaient avoir énormément d'effet sur l'un et l'autre. Moi qui pensais qu'il nous faisait barrage, je m'étais bien trompé. Il ne peut que nous aider et nous unir à le combattre et le comprendre. Nous souriâmes, tel deux ados timides se regardant du coin de l'œil, n'osant plus se regarder fixement de peur de faire apparaître des rougeurs sur nos joues, même si cela ne nous est plus possible. Nous restions là, durant plusieurs minutes, écoutant le silence qui nous entourés, l'envie de la serré contre mon torse froid de marbre m'apparut en tête. Cette fille provoquée en moi des pensées alors jamais imaginées, des sentiments jamais évoqués et des envies nouvelles. Heureusement qu'elle ne pouvait lire dans mes pensées, non pas qu'il s'y trouvé des pensées déplacées, loin de là, mais des envies tellement incompréhensibles encore pour moi. Soudainement, je la regardais, Charlie, son père montait les escaliers et c'est alors que nous nous regardions l'espace d'une seconde et je décidais de me cacher sous son lit, elle se mit sous sa couette, faisant semblant de dormir. Son père fut doux et silencieux et lui adressait un « bonne nuit ma fille », même s'il pensait que celle-ci dormait déjà bien paisiblement. La porte se refermait doucement, je décidais de roulait vers l'autre côté de lit, sachant qu'elle vérifierait si j'étais bien encore là, sous le lit, de son côté. La surprise fût alors mise en œuvre, elle regardait en dessous de son lit et ne m'y vit pas, elle se redressait alors et se retourna, j'étais là, face à elle à présent, je m'étais rapprocher à mon allure vampirique, seul un léger vent apparut. Elle fit une mine de boudée, elle était si craquante que je ne pus m'empêcher de renouvelais cette nouvelle expérience ; le toucher. Mes doigts se faufilèrent dans ses cheveux mouillés et je pouvais à présent distinguer l'odeur que j'aimais tant chez elle.

_**- Frésia.**_  
Affirmais-je.  
_**- Euh, non, mon shampoing est à la fraise.**_

Elle semblait un peu perdue, j'en riais, certes la fraise était présente mais son odeur naturelle l'est encore plus, le frésia. J'inhalai alors son doux parfum, je crus perdre pied mais j'arrivais à me contrôler, cela était sûrement du au fait que nous étions là depuis pas mal de temps.

_**- Je parlais de ton odeur, celle que je perçois.**_  
Lui avouais-je, d'une voix suave.

Elle semblait gênée, toujours aussi craquante.

_**- Et moi ?**_  
Lui demandais-je, impatient de savoir quel parfum pouvait la troubler.  
_**- Je ne saurais dire.. un mélange de fruit rouge et de la fleur Fuchsia.**__**  
**__**- Hum..**_

Je sentais si bon que cela ? Je n'en savais rien, j'en fus touché et ne pu m'empêcher de m'approchait d'avantage d'elle, de son corps si savoureux, j'inhalai ses cheveux et pouvais constater une chose.

_**- Le freesia et le fuchsia.. Je n'ai jamais vu de bouquet avec ces deux fleurs là.**__**  
**__**- Moi non plus. **__**  
**__**- Sauf deux fleurs humaines tels que nous !**_

Elle faisait allusions à nous deux, j'en souriais mais constaté que le mot humain était de trop..

_**- Oui enfin humaine..**__**  
**__**- Tu as compris Edward..**__**  
**__**- Oui.**_

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui sourire et de la regarder, elle me plaisait et je me sentais bien en sa compagnie. Cela ne m'était encore jamais arrivé depuis.. Toujours pour être honnête. J'avais tant jalousé Emmett et Rosalie, Jasper et Alice, mais à présent je n'avais plus rien à leur jalouser, une magnifique et belle jeune femme se trouvait en face de moi et je voyais que je ne lui étais pas ennemi.

_**- Il se fait tard.**_  
Constatais-je, la voyant regarder l'heure.  
_**- Je sais, il faudrait songer à dormir.**_  
Riait-elle.

Son rire était beau, parfait, ses dents parfaitement alignées et féminines. Il me fallait à présent savoir quelques choses..Cette fameuse question dont je redoutai la réponse depuis que je ressentais qu'elle me rendait.. Bien.

_**- Dis-moi Bella..**__**  
**__**- Oui ?**__**  
**__**- As-tu peur de moi ?**_

Elle attendait quelques secondes puis me répondit.

_**- Non..**__**  
**__**- Ne me mens pas s'il te plait.**__**  
**__**- Ce n'est pas toi qui me fait peur..**__**  
**__**- Je ne comprends pas..**_

Effectivement, si je ne lui faisais pas peur, qu'est-ce qui lui faisait peur ? Elle prit alors une grande inspiration et m'avoua le tout.

_**- Ton odeur et tes pensées inaccessibles..**__**  
**__**- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul alors..**_

Je n'étais pas le seul à ressentir cela, je soufflais presque totalement libéré d'un gros poid puis lui souriait timidement. Nous nous étions enfin parlez sans nous braquer.

_**- J'ai remarqué une chose.**_  
Constatais-je. En repensant au moment où j'avais regardais les objets se trouvant sur sa table de chevet.  
_**- Oui ?**__**  
**__**- Le CD sur ta table de chevet.**__**  
**__**- Debussy ?**__**  
**__**- Oui, Claire de lune de Debussy.**__**  
**__**- Oui et ?**__**  
**__**- C'est ma chanson préférée.**__**  
**__**- Á moi aussi.**_

Cela ne m'étonné plus tant que cela, tant de points communs relevés soudainement, cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve et pourtant les vampires ne dorment pas, ils ne rêvent pas. Je sentais son regard posé sur mes longues et fines mains, celle-ci en concluait que j'étais pianiste, elle avait raison, cela me fit sourire. Nous ne pouvions lire dans les pensées de l'autre mais nous arrivions à communiquer et deviner tout de même certaines choses. Je scrutais ses mains et délicatement en observait une en la prenant entre mes deux mains. Ses yeux étaient toujours braqués sur ma main et le bout de son index s'y posa avec hésitation, elle formait des ronds, caressant la pomme de ma main, j'en frissonnais, je me sentais comme brûler à chaque rotation exécutée. Je ne comprenais pas ce sentiment, était-ce ça, le désir ?

_**- Désolé..**_  
Me dit-elle, le regard peiné.  
_**- Ce n'est pas ta faute, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de contact, d'attention.**__**  
**__**- Je comprends.**_

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente coupable, tout cela était beaucoup trop nouveau pour moi, il me fallait une sorte de.. bouffée d'aire, je devais aller chasser puis retourner chez moi afin de n'inquiété aucun des miens. Je le regardais à présent droit dans les yeux, mon regard avait du changer, je fis une mine désolée et prit une douce voix.

_**- Bella..**__**  
**__**- Oui ?**__**  
**__**- Je dois m'en aller..**_

Je regrettais de partir.. mais cela n'aurait pas était raisonnable de rester, autant pour elle que pour moi-même.

_**- Je comprends.**__**  
**__**- Á demain.**_

Furent mes derniers mots.

_**- Á tout à l'heure.**_  
Terminait-elle.

Je passais alors le bout de mes doigts sur son menton, relevant son visage qui venait de s'abaisser, je voulais la regardait une dernière fois avant de partir, respirant à nouveau son odeur. Je fermais à présent mes paupières et inhalé simplement. Je devais m'en allait, maintenant, tout de suite. Ce fût en l'espace de quelques dixièmes de secondes que je me retrouvais dehors, dans la forêt qui se trouvait à côté de chez Bella. Je m'arrêtai et posais délicatement mes doigts froids sur mes lèvres, je constatai que je n'avais arrêté de sourire.


	7. Information

**Information**

Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre bien que je n'ai pas arrêter ma fiction, en fait je l'écris toujours mais sur mon blog : Bella-as-edward

Comme je galére assez pour les mettre sur le site et le manque de temps, je n'ai pu continuer à les publier ici. Je le ferais lorsque j'aurai le temps avec une bonne connexion.

Merci pour vos commentaires.

Désolé encore pour les fautes.. mais c'est humains xD

**Baisers Vampirique.**

**.Beverley.**


End file.
